Iona and Aldis
by Hidden In The Shadows 102
Summary: Two new keronians have been assigned to the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon. What skills and trouble do these girls bring with them, and why are they really on Pekopon? Rated for a purple hothead with a swearing problem. No plans for pairings, con criticism welcome!
1. Ch 1: Arrival

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

* * *

><p>The bright light arced across the sky, drawing attention from Pekoponians and aliens alike. The aliens saw it for what it was, a craft, while one group in particular recognized it as a craft from home. That group of aliens made their way, quickly, towards where the craft had landed. Fortunately, that was a nearby park.<p>

The hardened vet aimed from the shadows, waiting for the crew to emerge. The assassin lurked in the shadows, prepared to do his part, yet fervently hoping it would not be necessary. Recruit and intelligence officer both stood on the front lines. One waiting to try out his new invention while the other prepared energy for a devastating blast.

As for the courageous leader of these troops? The one entrusted to valiantly lead them into battle against a new and possibly dangerous enemy? He was at home...playing with his Gundam models in the secret base at the Hinata house.

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared from the control room, two Keronians picked themselves up. Due to the crash, they had been sprawled upon the uncomfortable control panels in front of their stations. The violet one looked around for the other.<p>

"Aldis? Are you alright?" A teal Keronian, presumably Aldis, smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Iona!" The Keronian known as Iona cracked her neck. "Good. Can't have you injured yet." She sighed, "that would be the worst way to end a mission in the history of missions."

Aldis rolled her eyes. "You exaggerate. It wouldn't be that bad."

Iona folded her arms and raised one eyebrow. "Oh you don't think so? We set out for Pekopon, you touch some crazy button that makes our navigational systems go haywire, we crash land somewhere, and you're dead. My superiors would have my hide!"

Aldis pouted, "you wouldn't be upset that I had died?"

Iona frowned at her. "You know what I mean." Sudden comprehension seemed to dawn on the purple Keronian. "Wait a minute...you touched the navigational systems..."Aldis grew nervous...that tone. Iona continued, "you made us crash land..." She turned to the blue-green girl and began to glare. "This is your fault. If we are on some deserted planet, in the middle of an unknown galaxy, so help me-!" A noise from outside saved Aldis from Iona's growing ire.

"Hello!" Tamama called from outside. "We are using our communication systems so you should be able to hear us now!" Iona turned and looked at the speaker before Aldis again. She sighed. "Just open the door." Aldis promptly pressed a button on her control panel and waited. Iona raised a brow. "Nothing happened." Aldis pressed the button again, and again, and again. "It...won't open..." Iona's brow twitched.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WHAT?<strong>_" The Keronians outside the ship cringed at the volume of the voice. They would have been able to hear it without the communication systems. They looked around for the small window that was in all Keronian ships to see if they could get a view of what was going on. The sound alone wasn't enough.

"What do you mean 'it won't open'!" *crashing* "Get back here! This is your fault!" *more crashing*

"it was an accident! It's not my fault!"

"Then stop running away!" *dull thump*

"No! You'll kill me! Hey you outside! Get the door open!" *bang*

"Air ducts aren't allowed for hiding!"

"Tomahawks aren't allowed for throwing!"

"What else are they good for then!"

"Uh...opening cans?"

"... ... ...GET DOWN HERE!"

* * *

><p>The Pekoponian friends to the Keronians arrived just as those outside began trying to get the door open.<p>

Dororo attacked it with his sword. Giroro blasted at it with his weapons. Tamama let loose an impact at it. Nothing made a dent. Kululu stood off to the side laughing. "Kukuku...of course those weapons won't work. The hull was designed to withstand any form of attack."

Natsumi folded her arms. "What are you stupid frogs doing?"

Tamama answered for the platoon. "There are some Keronians inside. We are trying to open the door."

After they watched for a few more minutes Saburo stepped up. "Well, as interesting as watching this "rescue" has been, I'd say we wrap it up before the Keronians inside kill each other." He pulled out his pen and drew a door with a handle on the hull. He grabbed the handle and pulled, allowing the siding to come up in the same manner as the original. Pekoponians and Keronians stood and waited.

A blue green head with a celtic knot on its brow emerged first. "Iona! We're here!" She jumped out and turned to face the ship.

Shortly after, a purple keronian with a yin-yang symbol exited. She turned around and examined the door. "Interesting. Most likely technology made by Seargent Major Kululu yes?" She turned and stared at the yellow Keronian.

Aldis followed her gaze and her jaw dropped and she pointed. "You're my toy!" Everyone stared and the sound of the cicadas was all that was heard.

Aldis sweat dropped. "They were giving them away at the mall for free. I had no idea they were based off of anyone."

Iona rolled her eyes. "You would if you paid more attention to the war." Aldis pouted. "I've been too busy."

Iona walked over to Giroro and saluted. "Corporal Giroro. Iona and Aldis reporting for duty." Giroro foled his arms. "You're kidding right? What are you, medics?" Iona growled. "Are you underestimating my skills?" She pointedly stared at his scar. "You would think you of all people would know how deadly that can be."

Giroro stared before narrowing his eyes. "What's your rank?" He asked.

"I am a Lance Çorporal, while Aldis is a recruit."

Giroro raised an eyebrow and looked at Aldis. "A recruit?"

Aldis shrugged, "I'm not really into the whole..._military_ thing, to tell you the truth."

Giroro dropped his arms. "They why are you here?"

Aldis shrugged and replied, "I guess I have some skills that they find useful."

Iona glanced around, acknowledging each member of the platoon. "Seargent Major Kululu, Private First Class Tamama, Lance Corporal Dororo." She stopped and turned to Giroro. "Where is Seargent Keroro? The two of us should report for duty"

Giroro growled and rolled his eyes, "He's probably at our base."

Iona nodded. "Working on an invasion plan no doubt. Come on Aldis. Let's go."

Dororo turned to look at Iona as she walked past him. "Do you know where you are going?"

Iona turned to him. "Of course Lance Çorporal. I have the base's coordinates."

Dororo stopped and nodded. Aldis smiled. "Thanks anyways Dororo-kun."

Iona glanced at the pekoponians gathered at the scene. Natsumi was fuming. "No way! The stupid frogs are NOT coming to my house! No way, no how!"

Iona frowned. "For an enslaved Pekoponian you certainly don't act like one."

Natsumi slowly turned to glare down at the purple frog, "Enslaved...?"


	2. Ch 2: Fight

Author's Note: Shout out to WaterJinx, who has helped me come up with parts of this story and let me bounce about a bugazillion ideas off of her.

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

* * *

><p>Last time..<p>

Natsumi slowly turned to glare down at the purple frog, "Enslaved...?"

Now…

Iona turned to face her and nearly everyone in the area began to back away from the rising tension. "Yes. Enslaved." Iona responded with a flat tone, as though telling a tadpole that the sky was blue.

Natsumi kicked a foot out towards the Keronian. "I'll show you enslaved, you stupid frog!"

Before Natsumi had finished speaking, Iona had already caught sight of the foot and moved to evade it. When Natsumi realized that her foot had hit nothing but air, she was already on her way to loosing the one-sided battle. Iona reappeared at Natsumi's back and swiftly proceeded to remove the threat.

Iona first hit the the back of Natsumi's legs, effectively removing her stability and taking them out from under her. Once the girl landed on her knees, Iona grabbed Natsumi's right arm and twisted it behind her back while pushing forward with her body weight. Natsumi landed on her stomach, hard, as Iona stood on her back, Natsumi's arm still in the her grasp, having her pinned in an inescapable manner. The attack had lasted less then a few seconds and yet Natsumi was completely at Iona's mercy.

Most of the onlookers were stunned at this turn of events. Natsumi was Pekopon's first line of defense and as such, naturally, had been quite a hurdle for Keroro's platoon to even attempt to overcome. and yet, here, in the span of only moments, a Keronian female had effectively, and efficiently removed her as a threat...and it seemed to be nothing more then a reflex action on the Keronians part.

She stood there, on Natsumi's back, and repeated, "You are right. You have shown me. Enslaved."

Natsumi's face burned with humiliation at her current position and Giroro grew more and more aggravated every second that the Keronian stood atop his Natsumi.

Once Giroro's anger reached the level of infuriation, which took nearly no time at all, he pulled out his most convenient weapon and aimed it at Iona. "Get. Off." He ordered her.

Iona snapped her gaze to meet his and held it there. "Corporal Giroro." She said it not in confusion, but as an answer to a question that it seemed only she knew.

Iona didn't move nearly fast enough for Giroro's liking and he fired. Iona had anticipated the action and was already prepared to dodge. She stood up from her roll and continued to meet Giroro's angry glare with a cold stare of her own. "Firing on a member of your platoon Corporal?"

Giroro narrowed his eyes and growled at the violet Keronian. "I fire upon those who I feel like."

Iona nodded slightly, mentally filing something away to be focused upon later.

Giroro pulled out a second weapon, angry at being ignored. "You would think that a fighter would know better then to space off in battle." He fired, not aiming to kill but rather to injure and incapacitate the unfamiliar threat. Iona acted as though she hadn't ever let even the slightest amount of attention drift from the fight. She ducked and let the shot blaze over her head.

Giroro grit his teeth and took a mental inventory of everything that he had on him at that moment. What weapons would be faster or possibly track her. She used no weapons of her own that Giroro was aware of yet and so he has no idea what her true style was. These two had apparently heard of them and knew of their strengths. He was at a disadvantage there. He needed to figure out a strategy and he needed to figure one out quickly.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, the others in Keroro's platoon were watching something quite comical. As soon as Alids had seen the fight break out, she sighed heavily and walked back to the ship. She disappeared briefly and when she returned, she was carrying a large case. She walked back over to where the others were and set it down before opening it up. Everyone present sweatdropped at the contents of the case.<p>

"Are you SURE you aren't a medic?" Tamama asked.

Aldis looked at him and nodded. "Very sure Tamama-kun."

Kululu laughed, a sound that sent chills down the spine of most of those present. "kukuku...then why do you have such a large first aid kit?"

Appearing to be completely unaffected, Aldis rolled her eyes and motioned towards the fight that was growing in intensity. "Because I know her. She wont stop fighting even if she looses an arm, which, considering who she just irritated...might be in the realm of possibility."

Dororo shook his head and looked over at the fight. "Giroro-kun wouldn't injure a fellow soldier that badly." He looked back, fully expecting to have been ignored by everyone. He was surprised to see that Aldis was looking directly at him, absorbing what he had said.

She looked back at the fight, thinking. "Perhaps you are right Dororo-kun...but I still worry that she'll be injured."

Dororo nodded, pleasantly surprised that she had also remembered his name. Thinking back on it now though, he realized that Iona had also acknowledged him right away. He wondered why they didn't forget about him like the others did. Maybe he just hadn't given them opportunity to do so. Of course, they would forget about him in time, just like everyone else.

Aldis frowned as she watched the fight. This was pointless, and she was going to let them know.

She moved to go forward and was stopped by Tamama. "Don't do that...Giroro is fighting, he won't even see you as a separate enemy since you both came together." Aldis stepped back, concern still evident on her face. She watched, with the rest of the platoon, as the intensity grew.

* * *

><p>Iona continued dodging, carefully analyzing Giroro's attack pattern. She could use this for future reference should she ever need to, and she was sure that Aldis was watching behind her as well. The teal Keronian was sure to pick up a lot of information from this fight. It was just the way that her analytical mind worked.<p>

Giroro meanwhile was growing more and more irritated that he couldn't manage to hit the girl. He tried to get ahead of her in her movements but she always seemed to anticipate and stay one step ahead.

Aldis, along with Dororo, actually saw how problematic this could turn out to be. It was true that Giroro was not managing to make anything reach his target, but it was also true that he was keeping Iona far enough away to avoid any damage to himself at the same time.

Iona was growing a little bit irritated that she couldn't get close. She was never a good shot with weapons so she trained hard to make her martial arts and reactions time good enough to outweigh almost any weapons expert. However, this was not just any weapons exert. this was Corporal Giroro. a crack shot. One of the best that the Keronian military had to offer. Iona knew that she was outmatched. She couldn't win this one, not without a good strategy, and the best strategy maker the army had to offer was sitting on the sidelines. All she could do was try to delay getting hit and come up with one that wouldn't get her killed.

* * *

><p>While she was thinking, she traveled a little bit too close to the onlookers. Giroro was still following her with his weapons and got off a shot that Iona managed to dodge, but was heading straight for Saburo. Giroro's eyes went wide and he watched as his blast went towards their ally. Iona noticed his change in gaze and realized that the boy was going to be hit. "Move your a** civilian!" She jumped, grabbed Saburo's arm, and dragged him to the ground as the gunfire blew past them.<p>

Natsumi was first over to them, quickly followed by Aldis and then the others. Natsumi was fussed over a completely unharmed Saburo and Aldis was checking over Iona.

Besides getting grazed on the arm, she was fine. As Giroro cautiously moved over towards the group, Iona narrowed her gaze, growled and stood up. Aldis grabbed her uninjured arm. "Thats enough, Iona! Someone almost just got killed!"

Iona looked at Aldis. "I know." She walked over to Giroro, who tensed slightly. Iona pulled out some papers and handed them over to him. "Those are our orders. Seeing as Sergeant Keroro is currently too occupied to check on one of his soldiers who is fighting, I assume I should hand them over to his second in command." She turned and walked back to Aldis.

Giroro checked over the papers and looked up at the rest of the platoon. "They're real. Lance Corporal Iona and Recruit Aldis are now a permanent part of the Keroro Platoon."

Iona rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Did you think we were lying?"

Giroro looked at her and raised a brow. "You took down one of our allies."

Iona looked over at Natsumi. "She attacked me."

"You insulted her!"Giroro replied.

Iona shrugged. "She should get used to it. Beings throw insults all their lives. Sometimes on purpose, sometimes not." With that she walked off in the direction off the Hinata household.

Aldis looked over at the rest of the platoon. "Sorry...when she gets off duty she'll relax a little bit. She takes work really seriously."

Tamama frowned. "I think she's mean."

Aldis looked over at him. "She's strict, not mean. Don't insult my friend," and with that, she walked off after Iona.


	3. Ch 3: Orders

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

* * *

><p>Last time...<br>Giroro checked over the papers and looked up at the rest of the platoon. "They're real. Lance Corporal Iona and Recruit Aldis are now a permanent part of the Keroro Platoon."

Iona rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Did you think we were lying?"

Giroro looked at her and raised a brow. "You took down one of our allies."

Iona looked over at Natsumi. "She attacked me."

"You insulted her!" Giroro replied.

Iona shrugged. "She should get used to it. Beings throw insults all their lives. Sometimes on purpose, sometimes not."

With that she walked off in the direction off the Hinata household.

Aldis looked over at the rest of the platoon. "Sorry...when she gets off duty she'll relax a little bit. She takes work really seriously."

Tamama frowned. "I think she's mean."

Aldis looked over at him. "She's strict, not mean. Don't insult my friend," and with that, she walked off after Iona.

Continuing on...

Aldis approached Iona and announced her presence, "Just me."

Iona turned to face her and nodded. Aldis caught up to her and thought about what to say.

Iona shook her head "Out with it...you don't have to think about how to say whatever you want to say to me."

Aldis nodded, "Okay then...um...what the hell!"

Iona nodded, "I know...that was bad."

Aldis slapped her forehead, "You think! You started a fight with the people who's trust we're supposed to gain!"

Iona swiftly glanced around, "be careful...this place isn't secure...we don't know who followed us or how close behind us they are."

Aldis rolled her eyes, "yeah...NOW you act intelligent. What were you thinking! He could have shot you! Plus! Since we hadn't given him our orders yet, he would have had just cause to do so!"

Iona frowned, "I know..."

Aldis looked incredulously at Iona, "Then what were you DOING?" Iona chuckled, "Going off my gut instinct. The Pekoponian attacked me and I stopped her. Corporal Giroro aimed his weapon at me and I thought that he might be the one we were sent here to watch."

Aldis rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that we were sent here to look out for a traitor? I mean...they didn't even give us a soldier to specifically look out for. Dont they usually have to gather evidence after they suspect a traitor?"

Iona looked at her very seriously, "That's _my _job. They suspect a traitor, I go to root them out."

"What if that isn't the purpose of this particular mission?" Aldis pressed.

Iona snorted and shook her head, "That's my purpose here. Trust me. It always is."

Aldis folded her arms, "Then why did they send me too?"

Iona shook her head, "We've been over this."  
>~~~~~<span>Flashback<span>~~~~~  
>Iona stood in her CO's office. She didn't know who she was waiting for but her Commanding Officer said that it was going to be her partner for her next mission. That surprised Iona a good deal, but she didn't show it on her face. She had always gone on missions alone. The type that she was trained for almost never called for two people. It was too difficult to slip two people into a platoon without raising suspicion. The General opened the door and walked in with a teal Keronian who had a Celtic knot symbol. Iona lost her soldiers composure for a minute and her jaw dropped, "Aldis?"<p>

Aldis looked over at her in surprise, "Iona?" The General looked over in slight surprise and Iona snapped back to attention.

"Do you two know each other?"

Aldis nodded, "Yes General...we actually just reconnected...it has been many years."

The General nodded and looked at Iona. "Are you alright with this?"

Iona paused and formulated her answwer, "As a soldier, I have to be completely confident in my ability to handle whatever I am commanded to do."

The General nodded and turned to Aldis, "We would like to have you accompany Iona on this mission."

Aldis looked from the General to Iona and back, "um...why?"

The General sweatdropped and nodded, "Good question...Blunt...but still a good question."

"I'm a detective for a reason."

"And that's why you have been chosen for this mission."The General responded.

Aldis looked at him questioningly, "Thats something that I would have kinda figured. My question is more... WHY am I being sent on a mission with Iona?"

The violet Keronian, who had recovered from her shock, snapped out a salute, "General, I request permission to explain."He nodded and Iona turned to Aldis. "This information is classified, but in my line of work, I am sent out to look for spies and traitors by infiltrating the platoons that are believed to harbor them." Aldis rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I know that."

Iona blinked in surprise, "Um...how?"

Aldis chuckled, "I just met up with a friend who i havent seen in many years. Do you think I'm going to let a little thing like classified documents stop me from trying to learn about who she is nw and what she does. I know that you've probably done the same thing for me already."

Iona turned just the lightest shade of pink, "well...I haven't...pulled out any classified documents on you or anything." Aldis laughed, "I know, but I was wondering why you would need my help on a mission like this...It's normally a solo type mission isnt it?"

The general jumped in to explain before Iona got the chance. "The truth is, we don't have any clear idea whether or not there is an actual traitor on Pekopon or not. The Pekoponian may or may not be putting up the resistance that is as strong as Sgt. Keroro's platoon says, or Sgt. Keroro's platoon may be ill equipped to handle this particular invasion, or any number of possible factors. We need you to dig around a little bit, ask the right questions, see what the problem truly is."

Aldis nodded, "Alright, I can do that, but if that's the case, then why is IONA going?"

The General glanced over, "There is sill the possibility of there being a traitor. If that turns out to be the case, then Iona will be there to handle the situation and protect you."

During this exchange, Iona was grumbling in the back of her head, /General is trying to get my friend killed...I wont let that happen. I'll protect her at all costs./

Aldis slowly nodded as the reality of it sank in, "So I'm there to make sure she doesnt jump to any conclusions and takes out a whole platoon that may be completely loyal."

The General sweatdropped, "um...yes..."

Iona faceplanted.

As Iona lay on the floor, trying to regain her dignity and her balance, The General told them when they would be leaving, what their arrival time on Pekopon would be, the climate conditions, and any other information that they needed. Iona finally managed to stagger upright and asked to be dismissed. The General agreed and Iona left to pack her belongings...and nurse her wounded pride.

After she left, The General turned to Aldis. "Keep an eye on her. Many Keronians think that Pekopon is a lost cause. That we should pull our troops and resources away and put them into other, more useful endeavors. However, this may be a good opportunity for Iona to gain some distance from her work. She has no separation or distinction between work and personal life. That is bad for a soldier, very bad."

Aldis nodded and left the tent after being dismissed, not that she really cared. She would have left one way or another since military protocols meant next to nothing to her. So, she slipped out and went to go pack her belongings for the trip. The general watched her leave and shook his head, "This will either work out brilliantly...or be a complete and utter catastrophe."

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Aldis furrowed her brow as she remembered her official reason for being there. *Smacks the back of Iona's head*

Iona grabbed at the lump and looked at Aldis in slight astonishment. "What was that for?"

"You were jumping to conclusions!"

Iona fixed an astonished gaze at her, "HE _SHOT_ AT ME!"

Aldis rolled her eyes. "You took out his girlfriend!"

Iona blinked, "His girlfriend? ...He's fraternizing with the enemy then?" *contemplates all military laws broken*

Aldis rolled her eyes and stalked off, muttering, "I give up for tonight. Once I have a long rest and a hot meal I'll try again."

Iona frowned, "A good soldier never gives up you know."

Aldis whirled around and folded her arms, "Well I'm off duty."She continued to leave the small clearing and Iona called after her,

"Don't you dare get lost Aldis. If I have to come find you then it wont be pretty."

"I'm not gonna get lost!" After she disappeared from view, Iona cracked a smile,

"Yeah you are." and she headed off to find a spot to camp.

When she found a small, easily defended clearing, she put down her gear and started to set up camp. She unpacked her belongings and organized her tent, going through her ritual of putting everything in its place. the last thing to be unpacked was her sword. It was modeled after a Japanese Katana, yet sized for a Keronian. She found it ironic that the blade was now in a location that it originally came from, and yet, was going to be a part of taking down the very institution that had helped it's creation. She took the blade outside with her polishing rag and began to, almost lovingly, rub the blade clean.

All of Iona's stresses from the day began to dissipate. Crash landing, meeting the platoon, and the impromptu battle that had followed all served to put a knot behind her shoulders that was slowly unraveling itself. By the time she had worked her way down to the hilt, they were gone, and she was back to full capacity. She pulled out a rag and began to carefully clean the hilt as well. Just because she felt calm, there were no excuses for slacking off. She glanced over at the trees, where she realized that someone had approached her area and was cautiously watching.

"Identify yourself!" She barked and watched as a slightly surprised Dororo entered the clearing. "Lance Corporal Dororo. What can I do for you?"

Dororo blinked and moved closer, "You remembered me?"

Iona looked at him incredulously, "Yes...is that unusual?"

"Very." Dororo replied and sat down a few feet in front of Iona, who returned to cleaning her hilt, yet carefully watching him out the corner of her eye.

"How do your superiors identify you for plans to move along the invasion then?"

Dororo sweatdroped, /she has no idea how things actually work here... this is going to be a bit of a shock to her./ "They do not. I am quite often left out of plans for the invasion."

Iona looked up at him in shock before glancing down again, "That is completely moronic."

Dororo blinked, "It is?"

Iona nodded, "What kind of idiot would ignore the strongest member of a platoon?"

Dororo smiled slightly under his mask and watched her work. "I doubt that I am the strongest member of the platoon. Giroro-kun perhaps."

Iona furrowed her brow slightly, "If you wanted to, you could remove Corporal Giroro as a threat in next to no time at all. You should be considered the most valuable soldier here."

Dororo flushed just slightly with embarrassment and thanked Iona. Iona waved her hand, "Merely statistics Lance Corporal Dororo."

The two sat in silence for a while until Iona finished cleaning her sword, sheathed it and put it away inside her tent. She walked back outside and turned to Dororo. "It is getting to be time for lights out. We should both retire for the evening."

Dororo nodded. "Good night Iona."

Iona blinked in surprise/He trusts much too easily.../ and nodded, "Good night."

Dororo left and Iona went back into her tent. /I must take this up with Sergeant Keroro. Ignoring a soldier could be contributing to the difficulty of completing the mission...I wonder if Aldis managed to find her way to the base./

Aldis, meanwhile, had not managed to find her way to the base. She had discovered that even though she was no longer on Keron...her sense of direction had not improved at all. Instead, she had gotten herself hopelessly lost in the tangle of trees and misleading paths through the woods. She touched the tree that she had passed for the millionth time and groaned. "This just sucks. Iona is going to have a field day."

Kululu entered the clearing and laughed, "kukuku...what sucks?"

Instead of being startled, or even creeped out, as Kululu had expected, Aldis whirled around and grinned, "Kululu-kun! You can help me get to the base can't you?"

Kululu blinked...caught slightly off guard and nodded. "kukuku, yes."

Aldis looked at him expectantly, "Will you show me?"

Kululu started to walk off and Aldis followed him. Less then a minute later, they approached the Hinata residence and Aldis, recognizing it from pictures, grinned and turned to Kululu, "Yay! You found it! Thank you Kululu-kun!" And she ran off towards the house.

Kululu blinked and stared after the strange Keronian. "Well that was different...perhaps I should look into it...kukuku"

Aldis reached the house and Tamama helped her find a bunk room in the base. He explained where everyone slept and she nodded while putting her belongings down. After he left, she kept the door open while she unpacked and noticed Kululu head off in the direction of what she would later discover was his lab. She filed the information away for later use and closed the door, ready for bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped, although in vain, that Iona wouldn't want to do her painfuly early workout. That had been pure torture.

Iona called it morning P.T. and said that it was a military standard that she should get used to.

Lucky for her, No one stationed on Pekopon except for Giroro, actually went to morning P.T., so she wasn't going to be expected to either.

She figured that if they wanted her to workout at five in the morning, they had better be willing to come get her and drag her out of bed, down the hall, up the stairs, and outside before she would even consider standing up.

They would soon find out that it wasnt worth the effort, give in, and leave her alone. With that pleasant thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Ch 4: Snacks, Drills, and Letters

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

If you like my story and want me to continue, let me know! :)

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

Aldis reached the house and Tamama helped her find a bunk room in the base. He explained where everyone slept and she nodded while putting her belongings down. After he left, she kept the door open while she unpacked and noticed Kululu head off in the direction of what she would later discover was his lab. She filed the information away for later use and closed the door, ready for bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped, although in vain, that Iona wouldn't want to do her painfuly early workout. That had been pure torture.

Iona called it morning P.T. and said that it was a military standard that she should get used to.

Lucky for her, No one stationed on Pekopon except for Giroro, actually went to morning P.T., so she wasn't going to be expected to either.

She figured that if they wanted her to workout at five in the morning, they had better be willing to come get her and drag her out of bed, down the hall, up the stairs, and outside before she would even consider standing up.

They would soon find out that it wasnt worth the effort, give in, and leave her alone. With that pleasant thought, she drifted off to sleep.

Continuing on...

* * *

><p>Aldis awoke in the middle of the night to a muffled explosion. She got up and started wandering the halls of the base, trying to find the sourse of the noise.<p>

She eventually ended up stumbling across Klulu's lab, and, wondering what the smoke was, walked inside.

She found the yellow Keronian examining the demolished parts of a machine. What it did, and what it was for, she had no idea. What she did notice was that he was that he seemed quite perturbed by it's state of disrepair and appeared to be trying to fix it.

"Kululu-kun?" Kululu turned around sharply and Aldis looked at him sleepily. "What's the matter Kululu-kun? Did something happen?"

Kululu turned away and continued working, "kukuku...no"

Aldis wandered over and sat down to watch him work on the machine. "Why are you working so late?" She asked, finally realizing what time it was.

Kululu shrugged, focused on his task, "I work best at night." She nodded and continued to watch. Kululu didnt seem bothered by her presence so she moved closer and watched him trying to rewire the small ray gun.

"What does that do?" She asked.

Kululu looked up at her and back down at the shrapnel-fied device. "It USED to make curry...kukuku"

Aldis grinned, "I like curry!" Kululu nodded and continued working on the curry-gun. Aldis started to look around to find out where the smoke was coming from and she realized that an entire section of the lab had been turned to curry.

She sweatdropped and turned to Kululu, "Were you TRYING to do that?" She pointed to the pile of curry and Kululu looked up at it,

"Kukuku...no...but i do not mind the effects."

Aldis chuckled and left to get two bowls. When she came back, she dished up some curry and handed one bowl to Kululu.

"Cheers to midnight snacks!" she grinned and hopped up on a stool to eat and watch.

Kululu nodded and continued working on the curry gun. When it was finally clean and un-wharped, he tested it out. the gun spluttered and died before it got powered up properly.

He set it back down on the table and stared at it, thinking of what to try next.

Aldis too, stared at the gun, but from her angle, noticed a small wire that wasn't attached properly.

She set the bowl of curry aside and jumped off her stool. Kululu watched as she reached her hands in and swiftly fixed the wire. "Try now." She said.

Kululu shrugged, picked up the weapon, and fired again. This time the curry gun worked, and a filing cabinet was turned to curry, "kukuku...very good."

Aldis grinned. "I'm glad that it worked. Now enjoy your curry." She started eating her own and then Kululu picked up the bowl that she had given him and began to eat as well.

Aldis eventually ate her fill and, after bidding a groggy goodnight to the still working Kululu, from whom she got a small nod of acknowledgment, headed back to her bunk.

Full, tired, and pleasantly relaxed.

After she left, Kululu finished his ninth bowl of curry and went to get another.

"Kukuku...she found that slight error in the wiring...perhaps she is not an idiot like the others." He decided to think about that later and make sure to do some observations.

After filing that thought away for use in the future, he went back to working on some other inventions that needed few adjustments to be running perfectly.

* * *

><p>Iona woke up, as her internal clock told her to do, at five in the morning. She slipped out of her tent, started doing her morning drills, and wondered were everyone else was.<p>

She decided that they must have mustered down by the base without telling her, so she started to head in that direction.

She went into the backyard of the Hinata house and looked around, quite perplexed. "Where on Keron is everyone?"

Giroro stepped out of his tent and raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking for morning drills, then don't even bother. No one is gong to show up."

Iona absorbed this and folded her arms, "That is a sign of lazy soldiers Corporal Giroro."

Giroro's brow twitched, "I know."

Iona frowned even deeper, "Then why don't you FIX the situation? There are no excuses for laziness. Especially when these are the front lines of the invasion."

Giroro: *twitch* *twitch* "I know. I don't fix it because no one listens."

Iona raised an eyebrow, "A sign of poor leadership?"

*tick* *tick* *twitch* "I am not the leader of this platoon."

Iona shrugged, "That is true, perhaps there is a reason for that.

" Giroro was nearly ready to try his luck at shooting the quick-footed purple Keronian again when she looked at the house.

"Is Sergeant Keroro inside then?"

Giroro nodded and Iona stepped towards the house. Giroro asked, "Where are you going?"

Iona looked over at him, "To report to Seargent Keroro for duty."

Giroro shook his head, "There is no way he's awake yet."

Iona's brow twitched and she stalked inside, muttering, "What the frog is wrong with this d*** platoon?"

Giroro overheard and chuckled to himself, "A lot more then you think Lance Corporal." and went back to cleaning his guns, almost lovingly rubbing them until they gleamed. (hmm...)

Iona meanwhile, had made her way down to the basement of the Hinata house, and was heading into Keroro's room.

* * *

><p>She opened the door and looked inside. She stepped into the room and took in the Gundam models, the electronic toys and gadgets, and the sleeping form of Sergeant Keroro.<p>

She slipped towards him and had to maneuver around many small plastic pieces lying on the floor and discarded boxes.

/A soldier should keep his barracks clean./ She grumbled to herself and managed to make her way over without tripping.

She stood at the foot of the bed and contemplated how to wake Keroro up.

/well...technically...I can do whatever I want. It's just within this platoon that it would be seen as unacceptable for me to rudely wake Keroro-Gunso./

So she stood at the end of the bed and contemplated, and waited for Keroro to wake up...and waited...and waited...and waited.

When Iona decided that she had finally had enough, and that she was going to toss this lazy excuse of a soldier out of his bed, Keroro woke up.

The Gunso stared at her, and she stared back at him, waiting for him to get up and address this unfamiliar soldier.

Instead, he sat up, continued to stare, and then leapt at her. Iona jumped back, startled, and let Keroro fall on his face at the foot of his bed.

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean to sell you that stuff! Don't hurt me! GERO!"

Iona stared at the frog on the floor in front of her and and said the only thing that she could think of... "WHAT? THE? FROG?"

Keroro looked up at her, "...you don't remember."

He stood up and looked her over, "What are you doing here?''

Iona took a second and then snapped out a salute, "Lance Corporal Iona, reporting for duty Sergeant Keroro."

Keroro stared at her for a minute and then nodded, "Your first duty..." Iona nodded and Keroro continued, "...is to clean my room."

Keroro flopped back onto the bed and left a slackjawed Iona standing at the foot of his bed.

She glared at the sleeping Sergeant and then set about cleaning his room. Orders were orders after she finished, she went back to his bed and waited for him to dismiss her.

Giroro stepped into the room and saw her waiting. He looked around the room, and then at Keroro and walked over, grabbed the mattress, and flipped it over.

Keroro went flying and Iona watched in slight amusement as Giroro started yelling at Keroro. "She's a frogging soldier not a maid! Clean your own room you lazy excuse for a soldier!"

Keroro lay like a rag-doll as Giroro shook him and then suddenly seemed to pop to life. "I have a new invasion plan that I have to inform everyone of!"

Giroro set him down and Keroro ran, entered the secret base, and left Iona and Giroro staring after him.

Giroro turned to Iona, "Listen, if he tells you to do something, and it sounds like only something a moron would order you to do, don't do it."

Iona slowly nodded, /I think I'm beginning to get a feel for what goes on in this platoon./

With that, both of them headed down to the base.

* * *

><p>Aldis woke up to Tamama knocking on her bunk room door. "Aldis...We have to go over an invasion plan."<p>

Aldis called out, "Okay, Tamama-kun." and dragged herself out of bed.

She made her bed and set the Kululu plushie down on top of the blankets and headed out of the room. She followed Tamama to the room where they were to be informed of the new plan.

She spotted Iona walking in and made her way over to her.

"How did you sleep Iona?"

The violet Keronian nodded recognition and replied, "I was comfortable. Were you?"

Aldis nodded and they moved to find a place to sit down.

Keroro moved up to the podium to begin describing his invasion plan and Iona looked around, something didnt feel right.

Aldis too, was checking out her surroundings.

Iona was the first to speak up, interrupting the beginning of Keroro's speech.

"Keroro-Gunso." Keroro looked over at her and Iona continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we are missing a soldier. Lance Corporal Dororo correct?"

Keroro looked around and his jaw dropped "Where's Dororo-kun?"

Iona narrowed her eyes, it was the truth then. "Why would you start a briefing without one of your key soldiers Sergeant Keroro?" She fixed him with a piercing glare.

Keroro croaked and started to sweat, /Why did he?/ "Because he wasnt included in this invasion plan!" He sad, happy to have come up with an excuse.

Iona's glare only intensified, "You are a pathetic excuse for a sergeant. SIT DOWN PRIVATE TAMAMA!"

She barked and Tamama lowered himself down back into his seat.

"Until you show some respect to your soldiers I consider you unworthy to bear the title of Gunso and as such, refuse to address you by it."

Keroro stared at Iona, who stalked out of the mission room. "How he even got to the position of Sergeant is a mystery to me. Certainly doesnt deserve it." She complained angrily.

She made her way back to her tent and pulled a piece of paper to begin writing a report on the platoon activities.

When she finished, she addressed the letter to The General and went back to the base.

"Aldis, would you send this report off?" Aldis took the envelope and nodded.

Iona thanked her and walked away and as soon as she was gone, Aldis went into her room, locked the door, and opened up the envelope and started to read the report.

* * *

><p><em>General.<em>

_It is my opinion that Keroro is a completely incompetent moron who is completely unfit for duty as the leader of this mission._

_ He ignores his troops,_

_ forgets their name even,_

_ gives the most asinine of chores as poor excuses for orders,_

_ gives mission de-breifings without even checking to see if all his troops are present, _

_does not impose any sense of discipline on those under his command, _

_ignores the necessity for a regular routine of exercise, _

_leaves security around his troops very lacking,_

_ and does not concern himself with anything other then his childish desires and wants._

_ I now refuse under any circumstances to call him with his rank and I do not care if I get Court Marshaled for it. _

_The Keronian is a complete mockery of the title Sergeant and I will continue to believe otherwise unless some great event changes my mind._

_I request that you replace him immediately with a possible demotion in rank for his careless attitude towards the invasion and his ridiculous attempts at coming up with an invasion plan that waste countless amounts of Keronian funds and many precious hours of manpower._

_Iona_

* * *

><p>Aldis stared at the report and snickered. "Iona really hates Keroro-kun. *sigh* This will be harder then I thought."<p>

She wandered over to the particular device that she had brought especially for this type of problem, were it to arise.

She set the paper in it and listened as it made a pleasant whirring noise and the report was chopped into many tiny bits by the paper shredder.

She sat down at her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

She finished a few minutes later and held up the report, double checked it, and then sent it off.

_General-Guy_

_I don't care about protocols so this is what you get._  
><em>Iona hates it here. I like it. We'll make friends though, don't worry.<em>

_Aldis_


	5. Ch 5: Gardens and Games

Here's a nice long chapter for you guys, hope you like it. :)

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

Aldis stared at the report and snickered. "Iona really hates Keroro-kun. *sigh* This will be harder then I thought."

She wandered over to the particular device that she had brought especially for this type of problem, were it to arise.

She set the paper in it and listened as it made a pleasant whirring noise and the report was chopped into many tiny bits by the paper shredder.

She sat down at her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

She finished a few minutes later and held up the report, double checked it, and then sent it off.

* * *

><p><em>General-Guy<em>

_I don't care about protocols so this is what you get._  
><em>Iona hates it here. I like it. We'll make friends though, don't worry.<em>

_Aldis_

* * *

><p>Continuing On...<p>

The General stared at the report in his hand and blinked a few times before reading it again, and again, and again. Then he chuckled, filed the paper away, and wrote a reply back to Aldis.

He sent it off and hoped that the plan was still going to run smoothly. Even if it appeared that there were going to be a few roadblocks.

Aldis seemed to have the right type of personality to make this sort of thing happen. If she could help Iona to lighten up a little bit and develop a personal life, then she could accomplish just about anything.

Speaking of personal lives, The General closed down his office and walked out. He had a very important meeting to attend to, with his wife and tadpole.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon found Iona exploring the base, looking down the hallways and seeing what everything led to. She gave reason to it by deciding that it was always best to know one's surroundings. She headed down a smaller hallway and examined the door at the end.<p>

It was a rather plain door, nothing ornate or fancy about it, but she wanted to go inside and see what was in the room anyways. Something just seemed pleasant about the smell and the atmosphere emanating from the room beyond.

She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open, and stepped into a near paradise. There was greenery everywhere. Plants and herbs of all different varieties met her gaze and she dropped her hand off the door handle and stared around herself in amazement.

"...Almost like Ma's garden..." She murmured and ignored the emotion that that rose just slightly before fading again.

As she looked around herself, She spotted a few plants that looked like they needed some tending. Either they were slightly wilted or had some growth that needed to be trimmed back.

She looked around for some tools, and once she spotted them, she closed the door behind herself and got to work.

The feel of the dirt underneath her hands made her so relaxed that she did not notice the passage of time, or how much work she had actually gotten done in the garden.

She only stopped once she heard the door open again. Since her back was to it, she paid close attention to the footsteps of the Keronian who was behind her.

"Lance Corporal Dororo. Is this your garden then?" She stood up, "I did not mean to intrude. I merely stumbled upon the spot and noticed a few things..."

Dororo looked around at the garden. "You know a good deal about gardens?"

Iona gently touched the leaf of a fern that was near her. "I do know a good deal about plants, and I believe that the knowledge extends into garden plants as well."

Dororo nodded and examined the work that Iona had done. "You have been doing this for a while then, haven't you?"

Iona gazed across the plants, she didn't give out personal information. She NEVER gave out personal information. Just enough bare facts to keep the platoon believing that she shared with them,

"My mother taught me about plants." /So why am I doing it now?/ She yelled at herself.

Dororo didn't pry any further. He simply nodded and began walking through the plants.

"The gardener taught me about plants. The one who worked on our estates."

Iona nodded as well and slowly went back to working on the garden.

Dororo moved near her and began to help.

Iona wasn't exactly comfortable with the proximity, but she wasn't uncomfortable with it either, so the two of them worked in silence.

Suddenly, Iona was quite abruptly reminded by her stomach that she hadn't eaten in quite a while, not since before the crash.

Dororo looked over at her in surprise and she immediately loathed her body for it's betrayal of a weakness.

Dororo sat back and brushed his hands off, "Have you eaten recently?"

Iona decided not to lie, "No. The last meal that I had was yesterday before the crash."

Dororo looked surprised, "But that was nearly twenty-four hours ago!"

Iona nodded, "Yes indeed, it was."

Dororo stood up swiftly and left the room. Iona briefly wondered if she had somehow offended the Keronian and then he returned. He was holding a bowl and when he handed it out to Iona, she realized even though she had no idea what it was, she really wanted some.

She gently accepted the bowl from Dororo and after giving her thanks, she began to eat.

The food was very good, and had a home-cooked type feel to it. Once again, she was reminded of her mother. She pushed the thought down almost angrily. This was Pekopon, this was work, and this place had nothing to do with her past.

Dororo looked at her in slight concern as she stopped eating. "Are you alright?"

Iona nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Thank you."

Dororo accepted her answer and motioned to the food. "You should finish that."

Iona looked down at it, "Why is that?"

Dororo looked back at her, "Because you haven't eaten in nearly a day. Do you make a habit of skipping meals?" he asked with a piercing gaze.

Iona shifted back slightly from his gaze and looked at the ground, "Only when I get very busy. I forget sometimes."

Dororo shook his head, "That is very bad for your health. How often do you get too busy to remember?"

Iona thought briefly, "Not...too often."

Dororo frowned under his mask, "How often is that?"

Iona turned a light shade of pink, embarrassed to admit the shortcoming, "Maybe...once every other day?"

Dororo's eyes widened, "That is very often! You must be sure to eat more regularly." He said sternly.

Iona just stared at him in surprise.

Dororo nodded, "Yes, you must not busy yourself that much. Meal breaks actually help you to stay focused on your task. Will you do so?"

Iona blinked, "I will try to remember...but it is difficult to get rid of old habits."

Dororo sighed, "I'll have to keep an eye on you then. We're part of the team after all, comrades right?"

Iona blinked at him and nodded slowly, /I've been told to eat better before...but no one has ever wanted to make sure that I followed through with it... *shakes head roughly* What am I saying! Why should I care! He's just a potential threat! They all are! Don't start making friends with a possible traitor Iona!/

She stood up sharply and inclined her head respectfully, "Thank you Lance Corporal Dororo. While I appreciate the concern, it is not necessary. I will be sure to begin a military accepted food regimen."

Having said her piece, and distancing herself appropriately again, she decided that it was high time she left the base, and went back to her tent to begin some rigorous training.

Apparently she was beginning to disregard all of her accepted protocols, and needed a forceful reminder of what they were, and since she was no longer a cadet, it was up to her to remind herself.

Once she left the room in haste, Dororo looked at the unfinished bowl and sighed. "I thought I was beginning to make a friend. Perhaps I was wrong."

He picked up the bowl and returned it before heading out of the base himself. On the way back to the living space he shared with Koyuki, he passed near Iona's clearing.

He swerved a little bit to get a glance of what she was doing and was slightly surprised to see her training. Quite harshly too.

/She's going to use up everything that she just ate.../ He sighed and moved away before she could notice his presence, which she seemed to have a strange aptitude for.

He continued to ponder how she was able to do so until he got to his home, which he entered and set about cleaning up for Koyuki's return.

* * *

><p>Aldis was bored.<p>

That was an understatement.

Aldis was VERY bored.

She had no cases to occupy her mind, no current investigating to do, and did not have enough of the platoons trust to ask any probing questions yet.

That led her to her current dilemma, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

Iona was nowhere to be found, and Kululu was working in the laboratory, which he had locked up tightly, for reasons unknown to Aldis.

As she pondered it, an idea began to form in her mind. Slowly but surely she started to grin. This was a great idea. It would probably keep her busy for a while and might even give her the chance to stretch her brain a little bit.

As she sat in her room, devising a plan, Tamama walked past. She seized her opportunity to begin.

"Tamama-kun!" She called. Tamama stopped, looked at her and walked into her room when she waved him over. "Tamama-kun, would you be able to talk to me for a minute?" She asked.

Tamama nodded and sat down in the chair she motioned to while she relaxed on her bed. "Thanks! I've wanted to learn about this for a little while now."

Tamama nodded, "What is it?"

Aldis pondered how to ask the questions, "Do you know what Kululu-kun is doing?"

Tamama shook his head, "He's just weird like that. He'll lock the door to the lab and wont come out for a few days sometimes."

Aldis slowly nodded, "What does he usually do in the lab?"

"Come up with inventions."Tamama responded and Aldis gave him a quizzical look.

"If thats what he usually does, then why wouldnt he be doing that when he closes up the lab?"

Tamama responded and Aldis gave him a quizzical look. "If thats what he usually does, then why wouldnt he be doing that when he closes up the lab?"

Tamama shrugged, "We dont really ask. If we do he just laughs in that creepy way of his."

Aldis frowned slightly, "So you just don't care then?"

Tamama shrugged, "Not that we dont care what he's doing... He's just the weirdest one of us. We don't really bother him very much. Or we try not to. He tests most of his inventions out on us so we try to stay away from him."

Aldis slowly nodded and folded her arms, thinking, "I wonder..."

Tamama tilted his head, "What do you wonder?"

Aldis blinked up at him and shook her head, ''Nothing Tamama-kun. Thanks for answering my questions though."

Tamama nodded and jumped off the chair before leaving.

Aldis pondered her idea for a while longer before deciding to do some more background research first. She headed upstairs to ask Giroro a few questions.

"Giroro-kun?" She asked as she reached the backyard.

Giroro glanced over at her, "What do you want?"

Aldis sat across from him. "I was curious...What do you think of Kululu-kun?"

Giroro frowned and thought for a moment. "Aside from realizing that he is an asset to the invasion, I have no opinion of Kululu-Soucho."

Aldis leaned back slightly and nodded, "Meaning that you don't like him."

Giroro jerked just a little bit and looked away. "I have no opinion of Kululu-Soucho." He repeated "...on the record. Off the record, I dislike him intensely. He tests his inventions on me more so then the others and I usually end up wounded. Even if it is only slightly most of the time."

Aldis furrowed her brow in thought/no one really seems to know anything about Kululu-kun other then work related things...I want to now more about him. Perhaps Iona will know a little bit./

She walked into the woods and started yelling her friends name as loudly as she could.

After only a few minutes, Iona showed up, furious at being called in such a manner. "I was training!"

Aldis shrugged, "You said I wasn't allowed to get lost. I was trying to make sure that I didn't."

Iona folded her arms and a vein in her forehead ticked in irritation. "What did you need?"

Aldis shrugged, "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Kululu-kun."

Iona nodded, "Finally getting serious about the job are you? Thats good. I'll tell you what you need to know about Seargent Major Kululu."

Aldis leaned forward just slightly/I should have asked her in the first place./

Iona closed her eyes and began recalling information,

"Kululu-Soucho. Also know as Seargeant Major Kululu. A brilliant mind and is the Technical Specialist as well as Information Analyst of the Keroro platoon.

He has a sadistic streak that he takes great pride in showing in the inventions he creates and the manner in which he tests them.

Before being assigned to Keroro Platoon he also used to gather information from enemies of the Keron Army. He took great pride in his work.

He was once ranked a Major in the army due to his intelligence but has since lost that rank due to his habit of making trouble."

Aldis frowned/That's not exactly the information I was looking for...but it IS more then I got from anyone else./

"What else is there?" Iona furrowed her brow slightly as she attempted to recall more,

"Kululu-soucho is also a brilliant hacker. *thinks deeply* And, if I am not mistaken, has a partnership or alliance of some sort with the Pekoponian Mutsumi Saburo."

Aldis blinked /Score!/, that was a piece of information she could use to her advantage. "Thank you Iona!" She said and left.

Iona stared after her for a minute, "Um...you're welcome?" She said and went back to her clearing in an attempt to pick back up where she left off in training.

Aldis returned to the house and snuck down into the bases information center. Since it was very close to Kululu's lab she had to try very hard not to alert him to her presence.

She started to look through the files and tried to find any more information she could on him.

After a while, she started to grow slightly frustrated with the lack of data.

/Iona said that he used to gather information. He's probably too cautious to leave something like that out. Especially since he knows the true value of it.

*thinks* I should check out Saburo-kun. I bet that there is probably some information that he has./

She looked around a while longer and found some information on Saburo. Most importantly, she found the location of his base.

She pulled up a map and drew the easiest path there. It wouldn't do any good to get lost on this particular trip.

Maps were a useful tool that she had picked up the habit of using back on Keron. She didn't see why Pekopon should be any different.

After folding it up and putting it away, she left in the direction of Saburo's house.

* * *

><p>Aldis reached Saburo's house after a little over half an hour. Thanks to the map, she had only gotten lost once, and managed to find her way back to her route pretty quickly.<p>

She tested the doors, found that the back door was unlocked, and went inside.

She looked around herself and noticed that the place was pretty bare. There weren't a whole lot of personal items out in the open.

The place looked like it should have a "For Sale" sign in the front yard.

She started checking inside cupboards and cabinets, looking for any signs that the house truly was occupied, when she heard a dull thud upstairs.

Aldis froze, and waited to see if it would come in her direction at all. It didn't and so she continued her search, albeit a bit more quietly.

"Are you having any luck finding what you're looking for?" A voice asked behind her and Alds nearly jumped out of her skin.

She whirled around to see a white haired Pekoponian standing behind her.

"Hey! You're the Pekoponian who couldnt get out of the way of Giroro-kun's missiles! You're Saburo-kun?"

Saburo put a hand behind his head, "If she had just given me another second I would have used my reality pen to create a shield. I would have been fine."

Aldis folded her arms, "You didnt even have the pen out. There's no way you would have gotten to it fast enough." She stated bluntly and Saburo sweat-dropped.

"This is my house though...and since you are the trespasser, I think I'll keep you here until Kululu comes home."

He picked her up and started heading upstairs while she flailed. "Put me down Saburo-kun! I just wanted to do a little research!"

Saburo went into a room with a television and sat down, setting her next to him.

Aldis noticed that the television was already on when they entered the room and that this must have been where the sounds were coming from.

Saburo shook his head, "Even so, Kululu will know what to do with you better then I would."

He picked up a controller for a game station and started to play. After a short game he noticed her intense stare out of the corner of his eye.

Saburo turned his head towards the Keronian and noticed how obsessed she was with the game controler.

"You want to try?" He held out the controller to her.

Aldis shook her head, "No, you were already playing. It would be rude to take over your game."

Saburo thought for a minute, "It couldnt hurt..." he murmured to himself and as Aldis watched, he grabbed a second controller and set the game up to be operated by two players.

He handed one controller to Aldis and she handled it carefully.

Saburo shook his head with a slight smile, "Do you know how to use these?"

Aldis gave him a look, "Of course I know how. What do you take me for Saburo-kun?"

Saburo smirked, "An alien?"

Aldis gave a grudging nod, "Fair enough." She said and turned to the television.

Saburo started up the game and Aldis smiled/Saburo-kun doesnt know what he's gotten himself into/" She thought and prepared to play.

~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~

Aldis and Saburo were shoving and throwing elbows, trying to get the best view of the screen.

Aldis gave up trying to match muscles with someone three times her size and stood up, somewhat purposly blocking his vision.

Saburo grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "No cheating!" he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

Aldis laughed, "I wasn't cheating! I was creating a strategic advantage!"

Saburo smirked, "So thats what you call it." He said and tilted the controller at the same time as Aldis did in an attempt on both sides to bring about the others defeat.

Aldis plopped back down cross legged and nodded, staring intently at the screen. "Yeah. Thats what I call it!"

"Fine then." Saburo flopped forward onto his stomach, and right across her field of vision.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Just creating a strategic advantage." He replied.

Aldis shook her head slightly and moved forward.

Saburo kept adjusting to get in her way and she finally got tired of it and jumped onto his head.

Saburo looked up, baffled, and Aldis took the chance to defeat him. "I win!"

She yelled in joy and Saburo jerked his gaze back to the game.

He smirked, "Yeah, you won that round," he said, "but can you beat me in the next round too?"

Aldis leaned towards the glowing screen that had held her attention for a few hours now and nodded. "Bring it on, Saburo-kun".

Saburo nodded lightly, to avoid throwing her off.

"It's on." he replied, and the game continued.

~~~~~Another Two Hours Later~~~~~

Aldis was walking back to the Hinata Residence. She laughed to herself and rubbed her screen-burned eyes.

"Even after all that, Saburo-kun and I ended in a tie."

He had decided to let her leave under the condition that she return to play another game sometime soon.

Aldis had agreed heartily and found herself even looking forward to the prospect of doing so. Saburo showed her to the door and waved goodbye before going back inside.

Aldis folded her arms as she walked and analyzed Saburo's skills. He was good. He was really good, but the vision in his left eye was just the slightest bit worse then the vision in his right eye.

She continued to think about his weaknesses until she reached the house and grasped the door handle. It refused to turn under her grip.

She let go and stared at it. It was locked...who had locked the door when she was out?

She grumbled and went to the back door to find that it was also locked.

Aldis started searching around the house and finally found a window that was unlocked.

She managed to get it open, while balanced precariously on a pile of objects that she put under the window and started to climb through.

Halfway through the window, the pile that she had stacked underneath the window disintegrated. Aldis managed to grab the ledge and keep herself from falling out and hung there for a minute.

"Crap." she said and heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

She looked up and into the eyes of a large Pekoponian female. The two stared at each other for a long moment before the Pekoponian took pity on her and pulled her inside.

She held Aldis up eye level and examined her closely.

Aldis caught a flash of violet out of the corner of her eye before Iona jumped at the woman.

"Put her down!" Iona yelled and the other Keronians in the house all started to move towards the sound of her yell.

The Pekoponian reached an arm out and firmly grabbed Iona.

Aldis watched her the violet Keronian as the almost hilarious expressions crossed her face.

Shock, and astonishment, followed by anger, indignation, and a fierce will to fight.

The Pekoponian held Iona up too and looked from one to the other.

Keroro, Giroro and Tamama had gathered at the doorway. Keroro stepped forward and attempted to stumble over an explanation under the pressure of Iona's wrath filled glare bearing down on him.

The Pekoponian nodded at Keroro and spoke.

"You two are girls!" She said joyously, "This is exactly what I needed for inspiration!"

The others sweat-dropped and Aldis gave a blank look at the Pekoponian, "Aki-san...what do you mean?"

Aki pulled the two into a tight hug, much to Iona's intense displeasure.

"This platoon needed a feminine touch! The boys are great but adding girls in will make it that much better! Some deep friendships and maybe even some forbidden romance will evolve from this!"

Iona pushed back violently, "Aki Hinata. There will be nothing but strictly professional relationships going on during the duration of our station here on Pekopon."

Aki put the Keronians down and nodded absently, "Sure, sure."

She started to walk away and Iona stared after her. Her gaze crossed over Giroro, Tamama and Keroro. The three were laughing and clutching their stomachs.

Iona glared and roared, "SHUT UP, YOU MORONS! DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO OR SOMETHING?"

Keroro and Tamama left swiftly and Giroro just looked at her in amusement.

"That is General Aki Hinata. She is one of the toughest forces on Pekopon. Try not to irritate her." He advised and then left Iona staring after him.

She turned to Aldis and the teal Keronian chuckled a little bit. "Aki-san is a very interesting Pekoponian."

Iona shrugged and began to leave. Aldis took a good long look at her.

"Iona."

The Keronian turned back and faced Aldis, "What is it?" She asked.

Aldis folded her arms, "You look pretty beat up."

Iona glanced at her arms and stomach before shrugging again, "I was training pretty hard."

Aldis sighed and shook her head, "Be more careful! You're going to end up really hurting yourself one day!"

Iona chuckled and turned back towards the door. "I train in order to avoid getting hurt Aldis. What would be the point if I was injured and needed to fight?"

Aldis didn't mention that she had been pretty unable to fight Aki-san. She didn't think that it would make a difference.

Iona walked away and bid Aldis a good night. "I have to go write my report for the day anyways."

After she left, Aldis went down to her room, where a letter was sitting on her desk. She picked it up and opened it.

* * *

><p><em>Recruit Aldis<em>

_I am glad to hear that you believe there is some hope of this mission being successful. _

_Make sure to keep me informed and up to date on a fairly regular basis._

_General-Guy_

* * *

><p>Aldis laughed and nodded. "Sure thing. However, you dont know what my "regular basis" really is...hope you don't mind the difference of opinion." She said and moved to go to bed.<p>

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she slapped her forehead.

"I didn't get any information on Kululu-kun! I was having too much fun playing video games!"

She thought for a moment as she crawled under the blankets, "I'll see if his lab is open tomorrow and see what I can get out of him."

She curled up under the blankets next to her Kululu plushie and was asleep in mere minutes.


	6. Ch 6: Explosions and Warning Shots

Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have liked my story and added it to alerts or favorites list! It really makes my day when I get an alert like that.

ZanyAnimeGirl, I appreciate the reviews, and I'm glad you like my story!

Everyone else, Feel free to review and give constructive criticism, I really want to improve my style and anything else that needs work, so let me know!

AN: I own Iona and Aldis... but the others are up for grabs. JK. they belong to Aki. Everyone knows it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Last Time...<p>

Aldis laughed and nodded. "Sure thing. However, you dont know what my "regular basis" really is...hope you don't mind the difference of opinion." She said and moved to go to bed.

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she slapped her forehead.

"I didn't get any information on Kululu-kun! I was having too much fun playing video games!"

She thought for a moment as she crawled under the blankets, "I'll see if his lab is open tomorrow and see what I can get out of him."

She curled up under the blankets next to her Kululu plushie and was asleep in mere minutes.

* * *

><p>Continuing on...<p>

Aldis opened her eyes, checked the time, and rolled out of bed.

"Keroro-kun will have a meeting for the invasion soon… I hope he doesn't make Iona angry this time."

She got cleaned up and headed out of her room. She passed Kululu in the hallway and greeted him pleasantly.

Kululu nodded in response and continued past.

Aldis grinned to herself/Saburo-kun stayed true to his word then. …well…either that, or Kululu-kun hasn't gone home yet./ Neither alternative would really surprise her.

She got herself upstairs and headed to breakfast in the Hinata Residence above ground. When she reached the table, there were already some tensions present.

Iona was sitting off to the side, eating breakfast while maintaining a view on all of her surroundings.

However, she was mostly watching Aki.

Aldis sweatdropped and sat down to begin eating. After breakfast, the platoon members headed off towards the planning room for the invasion.

Both Aldis and Iona had begun to realize that there were no true preparations for the invasion.

Iona blamed Keroro for this, while Aldis actually paid attention to the dynamics of the group. She had beuan to see that the Keronians were comfortable where they were, even if some of them didn't want to admit it.

When everyone reached the planning room, Keroro did a quick head count to make sure everyone was present.

Dororo was there, so he sighed in relief and began talking about the mission.

"We should sell the Pekoponians fake toys! They would think it is one thing, and underneath, it is actually a deadly trap." He began to laugh and Iona folded her arms.

"What kind of trap?"

Keroro grinned at her, "It could be explosives."

Iona dropped her arms and stared blankly at Keroro.

Aldis's jaw dropped as she realized where they had seen Keroro before.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~<strong><em>Flashback<em>**~~~~~~~~~~

Tadpole Iona and Tadpole Aldis were heading towards the park. The two played together almost every day.

Today, Iona asked if they could take a new route. Aldis had shrugged and agreed, it didn't bother her, as long as something fun happened.

They headed off on a shortcut through a construction type zone.

Iona spotted three Keronian tadpoles that were a little bit older then them.

They were surrounding a box.

The red one appeared to be yelling at the green one while the blue one tried to negotiate.

Iona loved watching a good argument so she headed off towards them.

Before she could get there, the red one left, the blue tadpole walking with him.

Iona frowned but continued going towards the green tadpole anyways. She wanted to know what was going on anyways.

Aldis walked with her, just as curious.

"Hi!" Aldis greeted. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello..."

Iona folded her arms, "What was that about?"

The green tadpole shrugged, "They just don't want to have fun."

Aldis grinned, "I'd like to have fun." Iona nodded with her.

The green tadpole examined them and a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He got a little twinkle in his eye and motioned to the box at his feet.

"This is fun. This is really fun to play with."

Iona and Aldis looked at each other, somewhat eager to find out what it was.

Aldis asked first, "What is it?"

He responded, "It's only the greatest game in all of Keron."

Iona moved closer, "I want to see!"

The green tadpole put his foot on the box, "Kerkerokero...Unfortunately, It's also super rare, so I can't let you see it unless you pay up." He appeared to think about it for a moment, "Actually, I'll tell you what, if you pay me, I'll GIVE you this super rare and fun toy."

Iona and Aldis looked at each other and nodded. Iona asked, "How much do you want for it?"

The keronian named his price. Aldis frowned slightly, "Thats...kind of a lot..."

Iona saw the downcast look on her friends face and empathized, she wanted the cool toy too.

"Aldis, how much do you have?" Aldis considered and said how much, It was a little less then half of the cost.

Iona thought about how much she had. It wasn't enough...unless she added in her ice cream money.

She grinned. "We have enough."

She pulled out her money and Aldis pulled out hers.

The Keronian took it and counted it up before nodding and taking his foot off the box.

Iona bent and picked it up before walking off with Aldis.

The Keronian called after them, "Just make sure you don't open it until you get home! Everyone will try to steal it if you don't!"

They nodded and grinned at each other. Aldis was sure that they would have a lot of fun with the toy.

* * *

><p>Iona and Adis decided that they still wanted to go to the park and that they would hide the toy while they were there so no one saw it.<p>

They put it into a small hole under a set of stairs and ran off to play.

It was just a little while later, while they were running around, playing tag, that it happened.

There was an extremely loud boom.

Not even a moment later, an intense shockwave rippled out and shook the ground, sending the two tadpoles tumbling down.

Both of them screamed and clung to each other as the flash of fire blasted up and shards of wood started to rain down.

When the chaos finally stopped, an unnatural silence hung heavily over the area.

Both of the tadpoles slowly stood up and inched their way over to investigate.

There was an enormous, charred area in the ground where the box had been hidden.

The stairs that covered the hiding spot were no longer recognizable as stairs.

The playground equipment that was in the general area had shards of wooden shrapnel embedded deeply.

The legs of the nearby swingset were slightly bent and warped.

The two tadpoles looked at each other, "We were the only ones here right?" Iona asked.

Aldis nodded, "I...think so."

Iona started to slide away.

Aldis looked at her, "Where are you going?"

Iona shook her head, "We were the only ones here...We're going to get in trouble for blowing up the park..."

Aldis sweatdropped, "oh...yeah..."

The two of then bolted from the park before anyone worked up the nerve to investigate what had happened, or any public safety officers arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~**_End Flashback_**~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Iona and Aldis stared at the green Keronian that was responsible for almost killing them all those years ago.<p>

Iona processed the memory of the blue and red Keronians that were with him at the time and realized that they must have been Lance Corporal Dororo and Corporal Giroro.

The rest of the platoon had turned to stare at Iona and Aldis since they were acting very strangely.

Keroro looked on curiously until he felt the pressure of a malice filled gaze crash down on his shoulders.

He shifted all his attention to Iona, who was glaring at him with intent to kill.

She jumped at him.

Giroro and Dororo recognized the heaviness in the air and swiftly moved to stop her from killing Keroro.

Iona thrashed, "Let go! I should kill that frogging moron!"

Giroro struggled to maintain his grip, "As much as I would like to kill Keroro myself sometimes...would you care to explain _**WHY?**_"

Iona stopped struggling and explained why she was about to murder Sergeant Keroro. (Said Sergeant was currently cowering in fear under his podium.)

Angol Mois was waiting, ready to attack Iona, were she to come after her uncle again.

When Iona finished explaining, Giroro pulled Keroro out of his hiding spot.

"**You sold the explosives?**"

Keroro flopped round like a rag doll as Giroro shook him.

"Dororo and I were going to get someone to get rid of them!"

Keroro weakly protested, "I didnt know they were explosives! I thought you said they were something else!"

Giroro sweatdropped and let go of the moronic frog. "How could you possibly have not heard me when I said that they could have killed someone!"

Keroro shook his head, "I was thinking about a way of getting ice cream."

Iona growled, "That was MY ice cream money!"

There was a sudden silence in the base and Iona's eyes widened slightly/I didn't mean to say that.../

The silence lasted a few moments before Iona turned to Dororo.

"I'll be leaving then, seeing as we aren't going to be getting anything done today." and she proceeded to do so...quickly.

* * *

><p>Aldis left the room a few minutes later and started to laugh.<p>

Iona was softening, and it was happening quickly.

She checked her watch and thought briefly. /I could make it to Saburo-kun's house for a round of video games.../

She looked around to make sure that no one was watching before she slipped out the door and headed off down the street towards Saburo's house.

Little did she know that someone actually WAS watching.

Kululu, through his monitoring cameras, saw her leave quickly.

He was curious as to where she was going but this gave him the perfect opportunity to do a little research.

He slipped out of his lab and headed down to the room she was bunking in. When Kululu got to the room, he opened the door and was greeted with...himself.

Kululu stared at the yellow plushie that looked eerily similar to himself.

It was sitting on Aldis's bed, staring blankly at him.

He approached his fuzzy likeness and poked at it.

When he did, a noise came from the doll and Kululu arched a brow.

He poked it again and the noise issued forth once more. "Kukuku..."

Kululu folded his arms at the perceived mockery of his evil chuckle.

That sounded nothing like him. He was much more sinister then this...fluffball.

He turned around and started to leave the room, only to stop when he heard a noise,

"Kukuku..."

Kululu turned slowly and stared back at the plushie sitting innocently(?) on the bed.

He turned sharply and left the room, heading back to his lab. He had some experiments to plan and prepare.

* * *

><p>Iona sat in the backyard of the Hinata house, next to Giroro's tent.<p>

She was trying to calm down and think of all the information that she had received throughout the previous day and this morning.

Not only was Keroro a moron, he was also responsible for nearly killing her and Aldis when they were tadpoles.

She had to decide how to proceed with the mission.

Iona had decided that the lack of response from the General meant that he did not care about Sergeant Keroro's apparent inaptitude for leading the mission.

She was just supposed to get over it and do her job. She understood the unspoken order, she just had to figure out how to continue on.

* * *

><p>When Aki came into the backyard, Iona didnt even notice her presence.<p>

She was thinking very deeply and not paying attention to her surroundings.

The Pekoponian walked over to her and crouched down.

"Iona..." She said and the purple Keronian jerked and toppled over.

Aki started to laugh and Iona sat up. "What is it Aki Hinata?" She asked.

Aki frowned, "The other froggies have been able to tell me what they know about Aldis, but not about you. Tell me something I can use for inspiration."

Iona sweatdropped. "You want me to discuss myself to an enemy?"

Aki shook her head, "Don't think about me like I'm an enemy! I'm just a writer looking to make some money!"

Iona faceplanted, "Well look somewhere else Pekoponian!" She yelled.

Aki frowned and stood up, "Fine, I'll just keep asking them about you."

Iona growled. *tick*

Aki headed inside and Iona stared after her. "That is an extremely aggravating Pekoponian."

She got up and headed inside, before overhearing Aki's conversation with Giroro.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about her?"

Giroro shook his head, "I have no idea what type of information you are prying for but all I know is that she's a decent enough soldier but has a temper problem that she needs to work on."

Iona glared and started fuming in her head,/DECENT! HE WOULDN'T KNOW A COMMITED SOLDIER IF ONE HIT HIM IN THE HEAD! AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN I HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM! HE'S ONE TO TALK!/

She stepped up into the living room as Aki turned to Dororo, "And you don't know anything either?"

Dororo tilted his head slightly, "We have spoken a few times. She does not seem to trust very easily."

Aki smiled brightly, "You've talked to her? Can you tell me what you talked about?"

Iona's ire grew stronger and she stepped closer.

Giroro caught her out the corner of his eye and resumed polishing his gun, he didn't expect this to end well.

Dororo thought for a moment, "I do not think that there is anything of particular interest from our conversations. Nothing that truly needs to be discussed. It was merely small conversation."

Aki's eyes grew sparkly, "But she's talked to you! you must know something about her! She hasn't truly spoken to anyone else!"

Iona folded her arms, *tick* *twitch*

Dororo shook his head, "I am sorry, but I know nothing about her."

Aki pressed further, "Come on, can't you..."

A sudden thought seemed to strike the editor, "Perhaps the conversations were the start of a budding relationship!"

Dororo responded with an ever so intelligently worded, "...huh?"

Giroro turned and stared at the Pekoponian blankly while Iona's ire grew to fury. /THIS IS MORONIC! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS PEKOPONIAN!/

Iona turned and snatched Giroro's gun out of his hands, whirled around and fired a shot at Aki.

The blast came forth from the weapon and headed in the direction it had been shot.

It also missed Aki by a mile,

wound up being a straight shot through the open back door,

and blasted into the fence in the backyard.

Aki, Dororo and Giroro stared at Iona before turning and following the path of the shot with their eyes.

Iona sweatdropped/C***...I really shouldn't have tried to shoot her./

Giroro turned back to the purple keronian in disbelief.

"What...?"

"Was that...?"

Iona gingerly placed the weapon back in his hands.

"... ... ... ... ... ...A warning shot."

The three others in the room faceplanted and Giroro jumped up.

"YOU CAN'T SHOOT A GUN AND MISS THAT BADLY! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

Iona folded her arms, "That's because I didn't try to hit her. I was shooting at the fence...to show that I could."

Giroro smacked his hand to his face. "Sure. I'll accept that this time. BUT DON'T TOUCH MY GUN AGAIN!"

Iona folded her arms. "Sure. No problem Giroro-gocho."

She then turned and quickly exited the room (Bolted is more like it).

Giroro stared at the weapon in his hands. "There is no way anyone can actually miss that badly...right?"


	7. Ch 7: Lessons and Letters

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry that it's been so long. I haven't given up on the story, I promise! I'll update again real soon as a treat to those of you that have stuck with it. Leave me messages and let me know what you think, what you want to see, all that good stuff!

Also, I own nothing but the plot of Iona and Aldis. No stealing going on here!

Last time...

Iona turned and snatched Giroro's gun out of his hands, whirled around and fired a shot at Aki.

The blast came forth from the weapon and headed in the direction it had been shot.

It also missed Aki by a mile,

wound up being a straight shot through the open back door,

and blasted into the fence in the backyard.

Aki, Dororo and Giroro stared at Iona before turning and following the path of the shot with their eyes.

Iona sweatdropped/C***...I really shouldn't have tried to shoot her./

Giroro turned back to the purple keronian in disbelief.

"What...?"

"Was that...?"

Iona gingerly placed the weapon back in his hands.

"... ... ... ... ... ...A warning shot."

The three others in the room faceplanted and Giroro jumped up.

"YOU CAN'T SHOOT A GUN AND MISS THAT BADLY! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

Iona folded her arms, "That's because I didn't try to hit her. I was shooting at the fence...to show that I could."

Giroro smacked his hand to his face. "Sure. I'll accept that this time. BUT DON'T TOUCH MY GUN AGAIN!"

Iona folded her arms. "Sure. No problem Giroro-gocho."

She then turned and quickly exited the room (Bolted is more like it).

Giroro stared at the weapon in his hands. "There is no way anyone can actually miss that badly...right?

Continuing on...

Iona made it back to her clearing without incident and dove into her tent. "I can't believe I did that..."

She grabbed her sword off her back and started to polish it. Usually she wouldn't do that inside of her tent but she would this time. She wasn't willing to exit her tent right at the moment.

/I just gave away a weakness...because I got mad... That's ridiculous! I need to have better self control then that... This planet seems to make discipline melt away./

She continued to polish her blade until she had calmed down enough to exit the tent. When she did, she saw that Giroro was standing there.

After briefly wondering if he was here to laugh at her, she shoved the thought out of her head, straightened herself up, and faced him,

"What is it that you want Giroro-Goucho?"

Giroro extended his hand, holding a gun, out to Iona. "Take this."

Iona blinked at him, "...Why?"

Giroro's eyebrow twitched. "Because your shooting sucks! It could get you killed! You need to be able to do it with some proficiency at least!"

Iona folded her arms, "I have trained enough in my strengths, that my lack of shooting skill in not a problem."

/He already knew... I guess a military crack shot like him would be able to tell a poor shot from a mile away./

Giroro rolled his eyes, "At least let me TRY to teach you. Maybe you'll figure out how to shoot within twenty feet of your intended target."

Iona sweatdropped, "It...wasn't that bad..."

Giroro folded his arms, "Yes. It was. Now take the gun and let me teach you how to shoot. It really bugs me that even Keroro can shoot better then you."

Iona reached forward and snatched the gun away from Giroro, "That imbecile couldn't shoot his own foot."

Giroro smirked inwardly, /Got her./ It really had bugged him for the last few hours. Being a short range fighter was all well and good, but there would come a point in time where she might need to be able to fight from a distance, and then what would she do? Throw her sword? Not likely.

Learning how to aim and fire a gun properly would be her best option. As a one of the best shots in the military, he would be the best suited to attempt teaching her.

Iona shook her head slightly. /He plans to teach me how to shoot? Yeah...he wouldn't be the first. Good luck with that Giroro-goucho./ However, she followed him out of her clearing without further protest.

Aldis returned to the Hinata house and meandered through the base until she reached Kululu's lab. A little bit worried that he had seen her sneaking through the files, she poked her head in and called out before entering.

"Hello? Kululu-kun?"

Deeply engrossed in his work, the scientist of the Keroro Platoon did not respond right away. Aldis frowned,

"Kululu-kun?"

She called again and rapped her knuckles against the metal door. The sound jolted Kululu out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up at everything he had displayed across his screens.

"Possessions, Real? Or Fake?" "How do you know...?" "Watch! This Thing is possessed!" "No Photoshop! Honest Possession! Caught on Film!"

Beyond embarrassed at how ridiculous he was acting, Kululu quickly shut down the screens. It wouldn't do for anyone to think he was abandoning facts and proven science. Kululu folded his arms and frowned inwardly. Was it possible that he had imagined the action from the toy? Kululu found that hard to believe since he based everything he knew on his own precise observations.

Unfortunately, what he saw went against the facts that were available. That was why he had delved into the research. However, he had yet to find any hard evidence of unnatural phenomenon.

Aldis gave up announcing her presence and walked into the room and over to Kululu.

"Is everything alright?" She cautiously asked, noting that the screens in front of Kululu were blank. She furrowed her brow in concern and waved her hand in front of Kululu.

"Hellooooo?"

Kululu looked up at her, "What is it?"

Aldis grinned, "You're okay! You haven't gone mental!"

Kululu stared at the real Keronian incredulously for a minute, as the room got quiet again.

Aldis sweatdropped, "Aaaaanyways, You're been cooped up in this lab too long. Have you even gone outside lately?"

Kululu smirked, "Kukuku...Why would I do that? There are things that I can be doing down here"

Aldis rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Yeah..." *motions towards multitude of black, inactive screens* "You're really cranking away at that work you have to get done."

Kululu tried to think up a response that wouldn't give away what he was working on. Too bad for him, Aldis had already set her mind on dragging the "needy shut-in" outside.

She grabbed his arm and attempted to leave with him. Kululu stayed stubbornly seated. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Fine then. We'll do it your way." She folded her arms and thought for a moment,

"...I wonder..." She murmured to herself as she cast her gaze over the nearby multitude of inventions.

She walked away from the chair where Kululu was firmly planted and began to examine them closer. Kululu, curious as to her intentions, got up and followed the strange Keronian. (Strange to even Kululu's standards? ...wow...Aldis is weird...)

She looked at each individual device closely and checked out their intended purposes, and the results-usually provided courtesy of Giroro-kun-before making her decision.

"This one will do." The creation she picked up was an old one. Kululu recognized it as one of the first things he ever built.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Kukuku...it's useless."

"Not for my intended purpose." She replied and smirked before turning around and aiming it at Kululu.

The scientist suddenly remembered what exactly it was that creation did./...Frog.../ Aldis pulled the trigger and Kululu found himself entangled in the ropes that came out the barrel. (Heh...It seems that Aldis is a better shot then Iona too.)

Aldis stepped over to Kululu and grinned, "No creation is ever useless. No matter how old or outdated it may seem."

She grabbed the end of the rope and proceeded to drag the reluctant Kululu out of his lab, down the hall, and towards the backyard.

When she got there, her captive glared at her. Aldis rolled her eyes, "Come on. I'm just helping you out."

Kululu folded his arms, "I will be sure to find a way to return this "favor", Aldis."

Aldis grinned brightly, "Nah! Don't worry about it!" Kululu sweatdropped, Aldis apparently hadn't caught the malice behind that statement.

The teal Keronian continued to drag him out and into a wooded area. "I found a stream near here. I want to go hang out there."

Although he wasn't terribly pleased with the manner in which she was showing him this, Kululu nevertheless brightened at the prospect of fresh water. He also wondered why he hadn't ever located the stream before.

Aldis eventually reached the stream and let Kululu out of the net. "See?! Isn't this place awesome!?"

Kululu sweatdropped, she was getting excited over a trickle of water. She may not be an idiot like the rest, but there was definitely something a little bit off about her. (Like he has any room to talk.)

He sat down near the water and she sat down across from him.

"So...", She began, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Who are we gonna prank first?"

Kululu stared at her blankly for a minute before letting a grin creep onto his face. "kukukukukuku...What did you have in mind?"

Aldis looked around quickly before smiling, "Well..."

Keroro walked into his room, eager to get started with building his brand new, limited edition, super ultra rare Gundam model.

His whole mind was focused on the box, and piecing together the tiny plastic parts. After a time, he looked up at the shelves that held his other models, looking for a spot on the already overcrowded wall for this new one.

He quickly spotted an empty space, which struck him as odd since he was never able to do that. He looked back down at the toy and happily continued putting it together before a cold chill of realization swept across his body.

He slowly looked back up at the shelves and swept his gaze across them.

"GEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aldis and Kululu sat back and listened to Keroro's anguished scream.

Kululu folded his arms as stared at the screens that were playing back a live feed of Keroro's actions.

"Kukuku..." Aldis grinned as she watched from next to Kululu's chair

"I liked the plan, but that note they left really took the cake, eh Kululu-kun?"

Kululu grinned, "Kukuku...I agree."

He panned the camera over to the note and zoomed the lens in.

~The Gundam models have been taken and donated to charity. Thank you for your generosity.~

Aldis laughed again before moving forward and beginning to type. Kululu looked at her curiously,

"What are you doing?"

Aldis grinned, "Just going to mess with Keroro-kun a little bit more."

She hit an upload button and Kululu watched as the file with the footage from Keroro's traumatic breakdown was posted on YouTube.

The Sergeant, in all his fetal position glory, was going to be even more of a laughingstock then he already was.

Kululu chuckled, "Kukuku...good idea."

Aldis stood up straight and turned away from the screen, *grin*"Why thank you Kululu-kun! I'm pretty proud of it myself."

Kululu looked back at the screen. "Did you happen to have any other ideas...? ...Kukuku..."

Aldis folded her arms and thought deeply, "...any other ideas? Well of course I do."

She laughed and then turned to Kululu. "We'll have to lock ourselves into the lab for this one though. To avoid any possible radiating damage."

Kululu nodded, "What are you plotting this time?" Aldis just shook her head and glanced at a screen that had Giroro and Dororo talking.

"...I wonder..."

Kululu looked at the screen. "What are you wondering?"

Aldis blinked back into reality, "Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Kululu pushed forward, "no, what were you wondering? ...Or should I try to find out myself? Kukuku..." Aldis shrugged.

"Do what you want Kululu-kun." She grinned at him before turning and exiting the lab. She had something that she wanted to look into.

Giroro stood outside, talking to Dororo. He glanced over at the targets posted in various areas in the woods. His eyebrow twitched and Dororo turned to him in concern,

"What's the matter Giroro-dono?"

Giroro shook his head. "I have been trying to teach Iona how to shoot..."

Dororo glanced around at the completely untouched targets.

"I assume that it is not going so well?"

Giroro shook his head. "Not. At. All."

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Iona took aim at a target and fired. Giroro watched as the shot completely missed its mark and veered wildly off course. His eyebrow twitched.

/That was as bad as it was when she had no time to aim at all./

Iona glared down at the weapon in her hand.

"I loathe you." Giroro sweatdropped,

"That's an inanimate object you know."

Iona shrugged, "Guns hate me. All manner of guns, pistols, rifles, shotguns, revolvers, *shakes head* I can't work with any of them."

Giroro frowned thoughtfully. He walked over and took the weapon from Iona before firing a direct hit into a target.

"There's nothing wrong with the gun."

Iona folded her arms. "That's what everyone says."

Giroro sweatdropped, "Then wouldn't the number of people saying that there is nothing wrong be the slightest bit convincing?"

Iona shook her head. "NO! I want you to watch something. You think it's my aim that's off right?"

Giroro nodded, "That's the only explanation that I have."

Iona turned and her hand blurred slightly as she flicked a shuriken into the very center of the posted target.

Giroro raised an eyebrow, "bulls-eye..."

Iona nodded, "My aim is near perfect. Guns just hate me."

Giroro shook his head. "It's not the weapon. It can't be the weapon. There has to be something that makes it not work for you."

Iona turned and started walking away, "and that's what my instructors have been trying to figure out from day one. Hope you do better at it then they did."

Giroro rolled his eyes, "How would I know if I did better?"

Iona turned back to him and laughed, "I'll learn how to shoot." That being said, she walked off, back towards her tent.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~

Dororo thought for a moment. "It must bother her a lot."

Giroro turned to him, "What does?"

Dororo motioned to the undamaged targets, "Being a strong soldier is obviously important to her. It must upset her to have such an obvious weakness. That's why she has trained so hard to overcome that weakness."

Giroro turned to him, "What are you talking about? She barely wanted to even touch the gun."

Dororo nodded, "Exactly. She doesn't want to be reminded of the weakness. However, she has come up with ways to compensate for it. After all, She was a difficult opponent for you to fight wasn't she?"

Giroro folded his arms and nodded, "You have a point..."

Dororo nodded and turned to go back to his cabin. "Perhaps a different teaching method would be a better way to work with her."

Giroro sweatdropped /Yeah...but what way would that be...?/

Dororo headed along the path to his cabin. All seemed fairly peaceful in the woods until he heard someone calling out his name,

"Dororo-kun!" Dororo looked around and spotted Aldis, waving her arms around. He went over to her and she grinned widely.

"Hello Dororo-kun! Can I ask you something?"

Dororo nodded, "Of course you may."

Aldis beamed, "Awesome!..."

Dororo waited for a moment but when no further response came, he decided to ask, "What was it that you wish-!"

Aldis lunged for him, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!"

Dororo stumbled back, "...What?" He managed to choke out.

Aldis looked at him in intense curiosity, "I really gotta know. Please let me see! It's driving me crazy!"

Dororo shook his head, "I'm sorry... I'm afraid that I can't do that."

Aldis frowned, "Why not?"

Dororo sweatdropped, "um..." /I really don't have a good reason for not taking it off...I just like to keep it on.../ "I'd...simply rather not..."

Aldis folded her arms, "Fine, but that's not very nice."

Dororo's jaw dropped, "What!? But I-! I'm nice!"

Aldis shook her head, "You might be nice most of the time...but without you letting me look under the mask, my curiosity is just burning, and it's not nice for you to make me uncomf-"

"Leave him alone Aldis."

Iona stepped through the underbrush into the clearing. "Don't guilt Dororo-heicho into doing something he doesn't want to do."

Aldis turned to Iona and sighed, "but I wanna see."

Iona shook her head and laughed, "Just let it go."

Aldis nodded, "Fine, but only for now. I'll figure it out eventually."

She turned and walked away, back towards the house. Iona rolled her eyes, "You do that."

Dororo turned to Iona, "Thank you."

Iona shook her head, "Don't thank me. It's like you said... we're comrades right?" Dororo smiled underneath his mask and nodded.

Iona almost felt a pang of guilt, /Even if I decided that it would be easiest to gain his trust...It still bothers me a little. He really leaves himself vulnerable to something like this. He's too nice for his own good. Too trusting./

Iona motioned to Dororo, "Come on Lance Corporal. I made some tea over by my tent. You're welcome to have some if you would like." She said before beginning to walk away.

Dororo shook his head,

"Dororo."

Iona paused briefly and nodded, even while wincing internally, "Dororo then..."

Dororo turned and followed Iona back to her tent.

Once Dororo left, Iona sat at her small desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She stared at it for a moment before beginning to write.

_General_

_I have begun to sink myself into the workings of this platoon. I have taken on one of the soldiers as a teacher of sorts. _

_I am attempting to gain the trust of another soldier. It is much easier then it should be, _

_or has been in the past with other missions. I am still bothered by the lack of discipline _

_that this platoon shows. It makes them vulnerable to infiltration of the sort I myself am using right now. _

_The members of the platoon also seem to be bonded very closely with some of the local pekoponians. _

_Many of them show strength that would be well used against us. Due to these bonds, _

_I fear that the pekoponians have the advantage here. It would be very beneficial if the Keroro platoon were _

_ordered to set up a new base of operations in another location. _

_There is much going on within the Keroro platoon that I am unaware of. _

_Perhaps a lengthening of this projected mission timeline would be useful. I trust that you will make the best judgment as my Commanding Officer, I merely thought that I should make my opinions known._

_Other then those factors, the mission goes well._

_Iona_

The violet Keronian stared at the piece of paper in front of her with her report on it. She knew that there was a good deal more that she could say.

She could talk about the suspicion that Corporal Giroro was fraternizing with the enemy.

She could talk about how it appeared that Lance Corporal Dororo appeared to have defected.

She could discuss Sergeant Keroro's lack of any attempt at progress with the mission and his blatant misuse of military invasion funds.

/However.../ She thought while sealing up the report.

/Most of those things are merely suspicions. I don't want the General to get the wrong idea. Just in case that's what I have been getting as well./

She took the letter and handed it off to Aldis, trusting that her friend would get it to the general in a timely manner, much as she had done the last time.

Aldis didn't have the same idea. She took the letter into her room again and pulled the report out before reading. A slow smile broke out across her face. Iona hadn't mentioned anything about treason, or possible breaking of the Keronian laws.

Several examples of which were plainly visible to her. She knew that Iona would have seen them if she had.

Then there was the lengthening of the mission request. She knew that she had to send that part on to the General without delay. So, as she had last time, she shredded the report, and sat down at her desk to contemplate what to say to the General.

_General-guy_

_I told you that Iona would make friends. I've made some too! Pekopon is a really cool place!_

_I see what you mean about it possibly being a waste of time to try to take it over though._

_Anyways, Iona wants to make the mission longer. I think it would be a good idea too._

_We'll come back and see you over our vacation next month. Thanks for writing back!_

_Aldis_

She sent the letter off to the General and sat back. She thought about a way to keep the mission classified and still tell Kululu. He was her friend after all.

In the end, she decided that it might be a bad idea, and that the best option would be to just keep quiet about the whole matter.

She headed off to bed, knowing that the General would get the report, and hoping that he lengthened the mission like they had asked.


	8. Ch 8: Viper!

Disclaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunso. If I did, the platoon would have two more frogs.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

Aldis sent the letter off to the General and sat back. She thought about a way to keep the mission classified and still tell Kululu. He was her friend after all.

In the end, she decided that it might be a bad idea, and that the best option would be to just keep quiet about the whole matter.

She headed off to bed, knowing that the General would get the report, and hoping that he lengthened the mission like they had asked.

Continuing on...

Aldis rolled out of bed and struggled to shake the fog of sleep off and figure out why she was being awakened.

It took her a minute but once she became coherent again, she realized that there were alarms going off. There was a loud blaring siren and flashing lights all over the place.

Aldis staggered to the door and flipped it open before running down to the mission briefing room. Once she had left the room, a shadowy figure slipped inside with a wide assortment of mechanical odds and ends.

"Kukuku..." The yellow scientist hurried to set up the small unobtrusive surveillance equipment. Once finished, he threw a glare at the seemingly innocent plushie that had been knocked to the floor, and slipped out of the room.

He almost felt better knowing that he would be able to keep an eye on the evil thing. Kululu then made his way to his lab in order to deactivate the false alarm.

* * *

><p>However, when he reached his lab, he noticed something strange. He hacked into the surveillance system that the Pekoponians had set up around the city and he started to chuckle.<p>

"Kukuku...perhaps it is a good thing that I sent out this alarm after all." There, on his screen, was a Viper.

That normally wouldn't be as much of an issue as it had been in the past, but this time, the Viper was carrying a Keronian tadpole.

Kululu turned and went to the mission briefing room. Now that he had something of interest to the platoon, he wouldn't bother locking himself in his lab to avoid the anger of Giroro and anyone else.

The Keronians turned to him as he entered and Kululu caught sight of Giroro's glare.

"What did you signal the alert for Kululu?" Kululu laughed and put an image up on the screen, one of the tadpole and the Viper.

Dead silence filled the room before Giroro burst out,

"What is a Tadpole doing here?! In the hands of a Viper no less!"

Kululu shrugged, "I couldn't tell you."

Giroro turned to Keroro, who was looking at the seats with the platoon members in attendance.

"Where's Dororo?" He asked. Dororo had been the one who primarily dealt with this particular type of alien in the past. Without him, they would have to take the Viper down on their own.

Tamama spoke up, "Dororo had to go somewhere with Koyuki. He'll be back tomorrow he said. Weren't you listening when he told you?"

Keroro flinched and waited for the angry outburst from Iona. When it didn't come, he looked out over the seats again. Both Iona and Aldis were missing from attendance.

The others began looking around as they, too, began to notice Aldis and Iona's absence. Giroro stood up, a deep frown on his face.

"I know that Iona was in here. She came in right as I did."

Kululu looked around too, "Aldis was here..."

Tamama nodded, "She said hi to me when I walked in."

"kukuku...The two of them seem to have disappeared once the picture came up." Kululu realized.

Giroro blinked, "You don't think they would go after the Viper on their own do you?"

Kululu shrugged, "It is possible."

Giroro shook his head, "Idiots!" He checked to make sure his weapons were all in easy reach. The rest of the platoon checked to make sure that they were ready to go into battle.

When they decided that they were prepared, they left the base to follow the other two Keronians already on their way to fight.

* * *

><p>Iona and Aldis had gone to get the equipment they would need to rescue the tadpole. Mostly what they had retrieved were things like weapons and tools to distract the viper.<p>

Aldis explained her plan and Iona nodded slowly at every part, taking it in like orders.

Iona knew that, while it was best to know a plan well before going into battle, you still had to be flexible and able to change it should the need arise.

Aldis's plan was easy to move with, and Iona admitted that her friend would make an excellent strategist.

All they had to do now was inform the rest of the Keronians. They were going to need to work together because it typically took five Keronians to take down a Viper.

Dororo was one of the few who could do it alone, but he was a special case. There was also the added disadvantage in that he wasn't currently available.

Aldis followed Iona to the spot where the Viper was last spotted.

The two friend made their way up to an overhang and saw the Kroro platoon already on the ground by the Viper.

They were in the process of confronting him. Iona and Aldis shared an incredulous look before turning to watch again.

Aldis quietly whispered her question to Iona, "Doesn't it take five to take down a Viper?"

Iona nodded, "I don't know what those frogging idiots are doing. You don't try to face a viper with less than five. Especially not within a hostage situation, and you REALLY don't want to do it if the group doesn't work well together."

Aldis nodded, "A group that doesn't work together well...meaning them?"

Iona nodded, "Meaning them." Iona picked up a small pebble and rolled it around in her fingers a little bit. She pulled her arm back and aimed at Giroro.

She hurled the pebble with all of her strength and…almost laughed when it came in contact with his head.

Giroro felt the pebble plink off of his head and his eyes darted to the side. He spotted the small splotches of violet and teal against the surroundings above.

Iona lifted her head slightly and started signaling him. Giroro watched carefully,

/They didn't go after the Viper on their own after all. They were going to get extra equipment. What kind of idiot would leave quietly like that!? There was a high pressure situation and they didn't say word one as to where they were going! How used to working alone ARE they!?/

Iona finished telling Giroro what Aldis had come up with. Giroro adjusted the grip on his gun and nodded just slightly.

Iona turned back to Aldis, "He's got it."

Aldis raised her eyebrow, "Are you serious? How can you be sure? He didn't even move."

Iona chuckled and shook her head, "You just don't know what you're looking for."

Aldis sweatdropped, "How can I know what to look for? What the heck were you even doing?"

Iona laughed, "It's signaling. Every soldier in the Keronian military knows it. It's a type of sign language."

Aldis shook her head, "I know the language. I trained too."

Iona tilted her head, "They why did you ask what I was doing?"

Aldis bit back a laugh, "Have you ever heard of sloppy handwriting?"

Iona looked at her quizzically, "Of course." Aldis sweatdropped,

"Well...It's hard to recognize your 'handwriting' when you're signing."

Iona faceplanted, "Are you really criticizing my neatness right now?!"

Aldis shook her head, "I wasn't criticizing. I was just saying."

Iona folded her arms, *tick* *tick* "I'll work on it later then."

Aldis nodded, "It could be helpful."

Iona turned back to face the four Keronians and the Viper with the tadpole back on the ground.

* * *

><p>Giroro turned his attention away from Iona and Aldis and back to the Viper. The giant humanoid snake was holding the tadpole in one arm, and the other arm, with the cannon attached, was aimed in the general direction of the Keroro platoon.<p>

The little tadpole was flailing around in Vipers grip. "Let go of me you big jerk! I was just having some fun on Pekopon! I didn't do anything to you!"

The Viper glared down at him, "Shut your trap! I wasn't planning on doing anything until you fell into my house through my roof!"

The tadpole sweatdropped, "That was an accident. I got blasted into the air and happened to land on your roof. You can't blame me for an accident!"

The viper glared. "I can and I do."

The onlooking Keronians sweatdropped at the bickering between the two.

Giroro decided to put the plan in action, "Hey. I don't care how he ended up with you, you're going to let go of him right now."

The Viper turned to glare at Giroro. "No! I've had to deal with the annoying brat this long! I want to get something for it!"

Giroro raised a brow, "What was it that you wanted?"

The Viper paused and silence reigned supreme.

Even Keroro sweatdropped, "Gero...Do you even know what you want?"  
>The viper glared and turned his arm cannon to aim at Keroro.<p>

"Of course I know what I want!" Iona handed the black object to Aldis and tensed, ready to put the plan in action.

Giroro's steady gaze never shifted from the Viper, but he prepared to move as soon as Aldis and Iona made their move. Tamama looked between the Viper and Sergeant Keroro, worry prominent in his features.

He prepared for an impact when a blur crossed their vision. Before anyone could blink, a small black object hit the ground and exploded, sending forth a large cloud of smoke. Keroro and Tamama blinked in surprise.

Iona stepped out of the cloud, the tadpole held tightly in her grip.

He looked up at her, startled, while Giroro and Kululu nodded in recognition of the successful rescue of the hostage. The smoke began to clear as the coughing viper was revealed.

"What was that for?!" Aldis came down on her flier and landed next to Iona.

The purple Keronian set the tadpole down next to Aldis and pulled her sword.

"Remember Aldis, you said you were going to watch over the tadpole."

Aldis rolled her eyes, "You really don't need to remind me of my own plan."

Iona nodded/Still...she has just about the safest job that's possible. Which is a very good thing. I said that I'd do everything possible to keep her from harm. This is about as close as I can get. Plus...there's the added bonus of it being her idea./

The members of the Keroro platoon stepped towards the still hacking and coughing Viper.

Tamama sent an impact at the viper, who barely managed to fire from his arm cannon in time to deflect it.

Giroro jumped up in the air while he was distracted and sent a shot off at the arm cannon that the Viper had.

The blast that was let loose found its way towards Aldis and the tadpole, still retreating from the area on Aldis's flier.

Aldis's spotted the flash from the corner of her eye and turned to face it. Her eyes went wide and she quickly wrapped one arm tightly around the tadpole and clutched the controls in a death grip with the other.

The blast shot straight through her hovering piece of equipment and Aldis felt it tear into her side.

The flier rapidly started its descent and Aldis used the grip on the controls in an attempt to guide it down less roughly.

The members of the Keroro Platoon watched, worried, as Aldis did her best to guide the craft to the ground.

Kululu suddenly pulled out a remote controlling unit and took control of the wild, mostly unchecked descent.

When it hit the ground, Aldis wrapped her arms tightly around the tadpole as they were thrown from where they stood.

Kululu used one of the large, humanoid robots that he had to catch her and stop her from a painful crash into the ground.

Iona raced over to Aldis. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

She immediately started checking Aldis over for injuries and spotted the one on Aldis's side where she had been grazed by Viper's shot.

Kululu also approached while Giroro kept his weapon trained on the Viper.

Aldis almost laughed, "I'm alright, really. It's barely worse then a scratch. It also helped that Kululu-kun saved the tadpole and I from any worse injury."

Even as she spoke though, her face was pale, and she held tightly to her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Iona turned to face the snake, pure fury etched into her features. A dark aura rose up behind her and the Viper stepped back.

Aldis sweatdropped, "Oh boy..."

Iona walked towards the viper, hands balled into tight fists. "You. Injured. Aldis."

The Viper started sweating, "Of course I did. She was getting away with my leverage. Why wouldn't I try to get even with the Keronian responsible for that?"

Iona smirked, "Then getting even is your preferred method of retribution?"

The Viper nodded, "It's the best method."

Iona chuckled, "Surprisingly enough, I'm on nearly the same page as you are."

The Viper looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Iona nearly laughed, "You like retribution, I like retribution. Lets introduce you to my method."

The Viper almost laughed, "Bring it on little Keronian."

Iona lunged at him, easily ducking underneath the strike he threw.

She threw all of her body weight into a kick against his knee. The Viper felt a sharp pain and was forced to shift his weight to his other leg.

He sent the now weaker leg out in a kick.

He had to get the Keronian out from under his feet if he wanted to be able to shoot her.

Iona reached her arm out and grabbed hold of the leg. She was jerked off the ground and let go at the height of the kick. This sent her into the air, where she did a flip, allowing her to land on the Viper's head.

She balanced there precariously for a minute before the Viper figured out where she was.

His hands flew towards the top of his head and she lept off just as he reached there, making him not only smack himself in the head, but leaving his body unguarded so she could send a strike into his solar plexus.

The Viper coughed and thumped his fist against his chest in an attempt to catch his breath back.

Iona landed lightly on the ground, just a few feet away from him. The Viper glared and turned to aim his cannon at Iona. He caught how tense and prepared the Keronian was for the blast, so instead, he smirked, and turned his aim to Aldis, Kululu and the tadpole.

Iona jerked her gaze towards the three and quickly back to the viper. It was too late unfortunately, as the Viper pulled his weapon back to Iona and shot the ground directly below her feet.

The ground gave way under her feet just before a shockwave sent Iona, and large pieces of earth, flying through the air.

The violet Keronian painfully crashed into the ground, rolling a few feet before stopping.

She was followed by rocks and other debris that pelted down on all present like rain.

The Viper took a step forward as Iona blinked, and raised herself up.

The Viper stepped forward and fired again, sending Iona rolling violently across the ground.

By this time, the other Keronians had started coming to Iona's aid. Giroro sent out a few careful shots.

The Viper was close to Iona, and he didn't want to hit her.

Keroro started moving towards the purple Heicho, attempting to get her out of the line of fire.

Tamama prepared for another impact, but just like Giroro, had to hold off, for worry of Iona getting caught in the crossfire. Aldis watched, wide-eyed, and held back by Kululu.

"Let go!" Kululu continued to hold her back, Aldis was even less of a fighter then he was, and a strategist getting caught in the middle would only add to the problems.

The Viper turned and fired upon Keroro, forcing the sergeant back.

"Hey, She wanted to know what retribution through revenge was like." He turned back to the purple Keronian, only to find the space she had occupied moments before, now empty.


	9. Ch 9: To Keron!

**Read this first:** I am not done with this chapter. I WILL be revisiting it. However, what I really need to do, is get SOME progress made. So, please keep that in mind as you read. Also, as it says in my description, constructive criticism is welcome. I would like to get your input on this chapter.

Also: To those of who who have stuck with this story while I've been progressing it, I give you a little treat. I'm starting a tangent storyline. It's a series of Iona and Aldis one-shots that are written when I've got writers block. They will be on my main profile. Thank you to all of you! Now, On with the story!

Last time:

The Viper stepped forward and fired again, sending Iona rolling violently across the ground.

By this time, the other Keronians had started coming to Iona's aid. Giroro sent out a few careful shots.

The Viper was close to Iona, and he didn't want to hit her.

Keroro started moving towards the purple Heicho, attempting to get her out of the line of fire.

Tamama prepared for another impact, but just like Giroro, had to hold off, for worry of Iona getting caught in the crossfire. Aldis watched, wide-eyed, and held back by Kululu.

"Let go!" Kululu continued to hold her back, Aldis was even less of a fighter then he was, and a strategist getting caught in the middle would only add to the problems.

The Viper turned and fired upon Keroro, forcing the sergeant back.

"Hey, She wanted to know what retribution through revenge was like." He turned back to the purple Keronian, only to find the space she had occupied moments before, now empty.

Continuing on...

Iona blinked in confusion as she was lifted off the ground carefully. The one that picked her up moved away from the fight quickly.

Iona looked up at a blurry blue figure that had saved her from the blast.

'Are you alright?" the blue blur asked.

She slowly nodded, "...Yes...I'm fine…"

She shook her head, trying to clear the pain out of her senses and focus. /Attacking alone…that was really stupid...wasn't I just saying that to Aldis?/

The Keronian that had helped her set her down and supported her as she attempted to regain her balance. "Are you certain you are well? You have been injured."

Iona shook her head, ignoring the sudden spike in her headache, "I have had worse injuries."

At this point, Iona finally managed to gather herself back together again and looked around. She was nowhere near the fight. /How did we get away from there so quickly?/ She wondered before glancing at Dororo, who was watching her in concern.

"It would be best if you stayed here for now." He ventured carefully and Iona shook her head and stepped in the direction of the fight.

"He hurt Aldis. I'm not done with him yet."

Dororo put a hand out to stop her advance, "You are done for now. You have been hurt. A good soldier knows when to step off the front lines because they will be more of a danger then a help."

Iona stepped back as though struck and looked herself over briefly, "It's just a few scratches..."

Dororo shook his head. "You need to rest. There will be other times for you to fight. You have done your part in this battle. You injured the Viper. That is more then is expected of a single Keronian."

Iona thought for a long moment before turning towards Dororo and folding her arms. " You shouldn't have helped me. How can a fighter be independent like that? How can a fighter get stronger like that?"

Dororo looked at her briefly in confusion before responding, "Comrades watch out for other comrades right?"

Iona felt another familiar stab of guilt before nodding, "Right... Thank you Dororo-Heicho"

Dororo shook his head, "Just Dororo remember?"

Iona was quiet for a moment, "Right. Thank you Dororo."

Dororo chuckled, "Do not thank me. I am just glad that I was able to help-"

The sound of an explosion echoed off in the direction of the battlefield and both of the Keronians looked towards the noise.

Dororo turned to Iona, "The rest of the platoon will need my assistance…"

He waited until he had received the faintest of nods from Iona before jumping back towards the battle, alone.

Iona folded her arms and watched the blue Keronian leap off before looking down at herself. She had a good deal of cuts from sliding along the ground, and there were some bruises that were already beginning to form visibly.

Iona frowned, /It looks as though I am in fairly poor condition. Perhaps it IS best if I stay away from this battle. Aldis will be able to tell me the strengths and weaknesses that she notices. It will not be a huge problem that I am unable to see what is going on./

Another bang echoed in the distance and Iona glared over in the direction of the fight. "I'm trying to come to grips with my uselessness right now, and all the noise is NOT HELPING!"

She shook her head and sighed before sitting down on a rock and examining some of the deeper cuts. /I'll have to treat those…/ She thought to herself, and looked back over to the fight.

/This. Sucks./

She thought finally before relenting to her situation and sitting back to wait.

* * *

><p>Aldis slowed her struggles as Dororo came back and rescued Iona.<p>

/She is so going to get her tail in a twist over that. Her poor pride./

Kululu finally released her and started to look over her injuries. After a minute, he started to bandage them up.

"I'm fine..." Aldis protested, but he ignored her. The Viper still looked like he hadn't quite caught up in his thoughts.

"No really...where did she go?" He asked.

Giroro cleared his throat, and as the Viper turned around, he fired a series of rockets at him.

Caught off guard, the Viper took the hits directly in the stomach, and fell onto his back. He looked up, and caught sight of Tamama, dropping out of the air, (looking for some reason like he should be shouting "VODKAAA!" as he opened his mouth, instead of firing up his patented attack).

He released his Impact at the Viper at the same time as Kululu started chuckling, pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. A large weapon exploded under the ground, forcing the Viper up into the air and directly into Tamama's attack.

As he crashed into it, there was a beautiful explosion, and the sound of the Viper's voice drifted back over the area. "How did he even have time to put that in place!?"

Aldis looked over at Kululu, who was still laughing. "How DID you manage that?"

Kululu looked over at her, "Does it matter? Kukuku...I though that it was well played."

Aldis shrugged and looked back at the fireworks still going off into the air. "Ohhh…ahhh…."

As the viper fell towards the ground, Aldis was surprised to see him land on his feet. He was, unsteady, but he was actually standing. Dororo showed back up, and slid his blade out of the sheath. The Viper turned and looked over at him and his eyes went wide as Dororo disapeared.

The keronian attacked, and the Viper, worn out from the onslaught, finally fell to the ground. All was quiet, until the Viper suddenly picked his head up and said, "Where's the explosion?"

Kululu chuckled evily and pressed the tiny red button next to the original button.

The Viper looked shocked, "I wasn't serious!"

It was too late though, and fireworks began shooting up at every angle, taking the Viper far up into the sky again, and letting all the Keronians watch the beautiful explosions that followed with treats of popcorn and soda before heading home to the base.

* * *

><p>The tadpole woke up the next morning, in a real bed for the first time in days, and got up to search for some food. He made his way into the kitchen upstairs and rummaged through the food, eating everything he could get his hands on.<p>

Natsumi came into the kitchen nearly an hour later and stood in open-mouthed shock, staring at the destruction that the tadpole had caused.

Kilolo turned to look at Natsumi from the fridge and smiled. "Good morning Pekoponian."

Natsumi's brow twitched and she grabbed and lifted the tadpole. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She yelled.

Giroro burst into the house and surveyed the damage before turning to the tadpole and Natsumi.

Kilolo had tears forming in the corners of his eyes and started bawling, "I was just hungry! Why are you yelling at me!?"

Iona ran into the house and jumped up, snatching the tadpole from Natsumi. She landed on the ground, holding onto him tightly, and glared up at the Pekoponian girl.

"What's wrong with you!? He's just a tadpole! He was hungry! Would you ever treat one of your young ones in that manner!?" Natsumi blinked a few times and Iona turned her attention back to the tadpole. "Shhh...it's all right... You were just hungry. I understand."

Kilolo stopped crying and looked up at Iona before nodding. "I'm...still kind of hungry...can I have something else to eat?"

Iona nodded and smiled, "Of course you can. Come with me to my tent. I'll make you a nice big breakfast." She took the tadpole's hand and led him out of the house.

Giroro, Natsumi and Keroro, who had stepped into the room shortly before Iona had, looked at each other blankly.

Keroro was the first to speak, "Gero...What was that?"

Kululu stepped in and chuckled, "That is Iona's mothering instinct."

Giroro sweatdropped, "Her? Maternal?"

Kululu nodded, "It appears to be that way... Most females do have such an instinct, no matter what species they are. Not to mention…" He mused, reading over a file, "She was in charge of the daycare at an orphanage apparently. Taking care of all those tadpoles must have left a mark"

Keroro stopped and pondered/Maternal instinct eh? Kero kero kero...I can use that to my advantage.../ with that thought, he turned and started heading down to Kululu's lab.

* * *

><p>Iona returned to the house with Kilolo a little while later. His full belly was protruding just slightly. He had eaten so much food that he was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to eat anything else ever again. Iona was accompanying him, fairly pleased and guiding him downstairs to his current room. She tucked him into bed and left so that he could take a nap.<p>

She ran into Aldis who asked where the tadpole was. Iona pointed into the room, "He's sleeping...He just ate a huge brunch." Aldis nodded, "I'm going to go hang out in Kululu's lab until he wakes up then."

Iona nodded, "I'll go write a letter informing the general of the situation. We'll probably end up on...vacation...sooner then we were planned for it so we can take him home."

Aldis nodded and chuckled at the way Iona spat out the word, 'vacation'. As though it was an ant or some other bug that was detested and deserved to be squashed.

"I think that might be a good idea" She turned and walked towards Kululu's lab while Iona headed towards the training room.

Aldis entered the room and walked over to Kululu, "What are you up to?" she asked him. He responded with a mischievous laugh and pointed a ray gun at Keroro.

Aldis's eyes widened slightly, "Wait! Kululu-kun, don't! I know that Keroro-kun might be a problematic Keronian to have as a leader, but I still don't think it's right to hurt him!"

The scientist fired the weapon but Aldis jumped in front of him, knocking the weapon to the floor, where it shattered. As it did so, it misfired, and Aldis and was engulfed in a bright light.

Kululu stopped chuckling and Keroro's eyes went wide. "Uh-oh..."

Aldis looked up at them, from the floor where she sat, and examined her surroundings before looking down at herself. /I'm...a tadpole?/ Kululu smacked his hand to his forehead and picked up the pieces of the weapon on the floor. He turned to put them on a table so that he could begin to fix it.

Keroro came over to watch him work. It took some time, but he finished piecing the device back together before turning back around to face Aldis. The little teal tadpole was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to Keroro and the green Keronian looked back at him in bafflement, "Gero...Where did she go?"

As one, the two keronians turned to the open door leading out of the lab. "Kukuku...She will have retained her level of intelligence...so where would she go?"

Keroro looked around for a minute, "Would she go to Iona?" The thought made him sweat, Iona would have their heads.

Kululu shook his head, "I do not believe so." Keroro breathed a sigh of relief, "Then where?"

Kululu thought for a minute, then turned and typed in a few key on his computer. A screen popped up and showed Aldis's room. He panned the camera across the room and saw Aldis sleeping on her bed, curled against her now oversized plushie. He shook his head and set the ray gun aside. He would turn her back to normal when she woke up.

Keroro picked up the invention and started to look it over before Kululu snatched it out of his hands. "I will be using that later today. If I wanted it to break again, I would have simply handed it to you."

Keroro glared at Kululu's back before leaving the lab. He would have to figure out something else then. Kululu glanced back up at the screen and saw that the plushie was now sitting on the nightstand next to Aldis's bed.

He jerked back from the screen and looked over to see if Keroro was still in the room and would have seen it too.

Useless as always, Keroro was already long gone. Kululu started staring at the screen, waiting to see if the plushie would move again. It didn't, and he finally shook his head before shutting down the camera feed.

/Something needs to be done about that…thing…kukukukuku…/

* * *

><p>Aldis woke up, yawned and stretched before getting up and going back to Kululu's labI wonder if he finished fixing that thing. It was getting boring to wait for him./

She stepped into the lab and Kululu turned around. He lifted the age-ray and shot the beam at her.

Aldis was once again engulfed in light but this time, she got taller. She looked at her hands and around herself before turning back to Kululu.

"Thank you Kululu-kun."

Kululu nodded and turned back to his work, a deep frown in his face. Aldis waited to see if he would say anything else to her. When he did not, she assumed that he must have been quite busy, so she turned and left the lab.

She wanted to go see the tadpole that they had brought back. She entered the room and stopped short in surprise. "Keroro-kun…where is the tadpole…?" She asked the green Keronian.

Keroro looked up, "Um...he...went outside?" Aldis caught the sly tone in his voice and stepped closer to him. "Why?"

Keroro blinked in surprise, "Because...he wanted to play?"

Aldis shook her head, "Are you sure about that? You don't sound like you are." K

eroro stepped back, "Um...why? What's wrong?"

Aldis growled at Keroro, "Because...if you have done anything to that tadpole, I will go into Kululu-kun's lab, bring back a number of ray guns that I have no idea what the intended purpose is, and start firing them at you. Most likely, that will not have been what they were created for and you will find yourself in a serious situation."

Keroro shook his head, "He has already tested most of them on Giroro. I will be fine. Kero kero kero."

Aldis thought for only a moment before grabbing Keroro's arm and dragging him out of the house. She took him down the street and into a marketplace crowded with people.

"Then how about this? You tell me where the tadpole is, or I'll pull your emblem off and let the Pekoponians deal with you however they please. Dissection, testing, or maybe even cooking you," she said and pointed at an exotic foods restaurant.

Keroro stared at the teal Keronian in shock, he could see that she was completely serious. He violently shook his head, "I'll tell you where he is! I promise! Just don't let them eat me!"

Aldis grinned, "Sure thing Keroro-kun." She folded her arms, "Where's the tadpole?"

"He's on the ship! I told him he could have it if he figured out how to fly it back to Keron on his own!"

Aldis started at him in horror, "ARE YOU FROGGING INSANE!?" She turned around and bolted back towards the Hinata house, leaving Keroro behind in the middle of the market.

Aldis ran through the house and grabbed one or two things before running away, forgetting the plushie on the bed.

Iona was sitting in her clearing when Aldis tore through it, grabbed her arm and started shouting.

She blinked in surprise and covered Aldis's mouth. "Whoa...slow down..."

Aldis pulled her hand away and spoke more clearly, "Keroro told the tadpole to try to fly our ship back to Keron on his own!"

Iona's eyes went wide, "WHAT!?" She picked up her sword and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hurry up then! Lets go!" The two raced through the trees until they got to the spot where the ship was sitting. They boarded and split up, looking for the tadpole.

Aldis came across him in the engine area. He was fiddling with the controls and trying to make it start. She pulled him away from the panels quickly and turned him around before sternly looking him in the eyes.

"What were you doing?"

He stared back, unflinching. "I was trying to go home. What's wrong with that? The sergeant told me I could take the ship if I figured out how to work it."

Aldis shook her head, "This is a dangerous and advanced piece of machinery. You're just a tadpole. Keroro-kun should not have put that idea in your head."

Kilolo rolled his eyes, "The ship isn't that hard to figure out. I was just making some adjustments to the engine. That way, it can utilize its available energy better."

He reached behind himself and pressed a button. "I've already set it to autopilot itself back to Keron."

Aldis blinked as the engine started up and the ship lifted off the ground. She ran into the main control room with Kilolo and saw Iona hovering over the control panels. The violet keronian looked up and shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with the system."

Aldis nodded, "He set it on autopilot." She motioned towards the tadpole. Iona raised a brow and shrugged, "I need to go make a report then."

Aldis nodded, "Lets go get some lunch." She offered and led the obliging tadpole out of the room.

Iona turned on the screen in the front of the control room. "General. This is Lance Corporal Iona."

The general opened up the link on his side. "Hello Iona-heicho. What is the reason for this form of contact? Your cover has obviously not been blown."

Iona shook her head, "No. My cover, as well as Aldis's is still intact. We have had a strange occurrence."

"Explain." he said and Iona proceeded to tell him about the events since the tadpole had appeared the previous day. The General sat back and thought for a moment before turning to the computer and typing a little bit.

"I will adjust your vacation days to begin today instead since you are already on your way back."

Iona nodded, "Yes, Sir." /Vacation...worthless waste of time./

The General turned back to Iona and nodded, "It has been worked out. I expect you to report to me once you arrive on Keron."

Iona saluted, "Yes sir." The General nodded and severed the connection. The screen went blank and Iona turned and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kululu sat in the lab and stared at the plushie that he had kidnapped form Aldis's room. It was lying on a conveyer belt. He laughed mischievously and pressed a button. The conveyor belt turned on and Kululu watched as the plushie was moved slowly down the line and deposited in an incinerator.<p>

"kukukukuku..." He turned and walked away, leaving the object to burn. He returned to his computer screens and a small blurb on one of them caught his attention. He pulled it up and examined the information on the page.

/They have gone to Keron? That is fairly sudden./ He did a bit more research before turning his computers off and heading to Saburo's house.

He had something more interesting to do then sit around here for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Giroro was sitting in the backyard by his tent, waiting for Iona to show up for her lesson. As the time passed and she didn't appear, he began to get a little bit aggravated. When he had finally had enough of waiting, he stood up and headed for Iona's clearing in the woods. When he got there, he was surprised to see Dororo there as well.<p>

"Dororo, what are you doing?"

The blue Keronian turned to face him, "I thought I heard yelling from this location earlier. I was coming to see what the disturbance was."

Giroro nodded, "Okay...so what was it?"

Dororo shook his head," I do not know. Iona is not here."

Giroro furrowed his brow, "She didn't show up for lessons either. D

ororo glanced inside the tent, "Her blade is not here, so I can only assume that whatever the disturbance was, Iona has left to take care of it."

Giroro nodded, "Maybe. Let's go ask Kululu if he's seen her on any of his surveillance equipment." The two turned and went towards Kululu's lab.

Before they arrived, they saw a ship flying overhead. They turned to look at it and then turned to face each other.

"Giroro...is that Kululu-soucho's ship?" Giroro nodded and the two shared a look before turning and getting their gliders. They followed after the ship, and when they boarded, they went to find Kululu.

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked.

"kukuku...I'm going to Keron."

Dororo blinked, "Why?" he asked.

Kululu turned to him and responded, "Because Aldis and Iona have gone, and I want to know why."

Giroro and Dororo looked at each other, "So that's where she went." Giroro said.

Dororo nodded, 'Why would they leave in such a hurry though?"

They turned to Kululu who shrugged, "I do not know. They had vacation scheduled to begin today, yet I am certain that it was not set for today to begin with. kukuku...I plan on finding out why it was changed though."

Dororo and Giroro looked at each other before shrugging. Giroro looked back at Kululu, "Sure beats sitting here and getting nowhere with the invasion."


	10. Ch 10: Mysteries

Last time...

Before they arrived, they saw a ship flying overhead. They turned to look at it and then turned to face each other.

"Giroro-dono...is that Kululu-soucho's ship?" Giroro nodded and the two shared a look before turning and getting their gliders. They followed after the ship, and when they boarded, they went to find Kululu.

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked.

"kukuku...I'm going to Keron."

Dororo blinked in surprise, "Why?" he asked.

Kululu turned to him and responded, "Because Aldis and Iona have gone, and I want to know why."

Giroro and Dororo looked at each other, "So that's where she went." Giroro murmured.

Dororo nodded, 'Why would they leave in such a hurry though?"

They turned to Kululu who shrugged, "I do not know. They had vacation scheduled to begin today, yet I am certain that it was not set for today to begin with. kukuku...I plan on finding out why it was changed though."

Dororo and Giroro looked at each other before shrugging.

Giroro looked back at Kululu, "Sure beats sitting here and getting nowhere with the invasion."

Continuing on...

* * *

><p>The ship containing Aldis, Iona and Kilolo made it to Keron and landed without a hitch. They got off the ship, walked Kilolo home, said their goodbyes and returned him to the arms of his grateful mother. Before they left, Kilolo asked them to come by and see him again.<p>

Both of them assented to his request without much protest, before turning and leaving.

Aldis looked towards Iona, "So…where are you going to go?"

Iona looked thoughtful for a minute. "I will go report to the General first, and then, as long as I am on Keron, I will visit them."

Aldis nodded, "I'll probably go to the office and sift through any requests that I've gotten while I've been gone. If any of them are really interesting, I'll pick it up and see if there's anything I can do in the time that we're here."

Iona nodded, "I'll be seeing you soon then. Don't forget to keep in contact so that we can coordinate a time to go back."

Aldis nodded, "Maybe we can both make a run to the clubhouse?"

Iona thought for a minute before nodding, "I think that we could find some time to do that."

Aldis grinned, "I'll see you soon then."

Iona nodded, "See you around", she said and turned away before heading off to the military base where the General was stationed.

Aldis watched her go before hurrying off to her detective agency. She couldn't wait to see her secretary and look at all the new cases that were sure to have piled up in her absence. There was bound to be something of interest there.

* * *

><p>Iona stood in the General's office. He must have found her reports to contain a satisfactory amount of information, because he didn't ask for any more detailed descriptions or updating. He did ask her where she planned on staying while she was here and shook his head at her lack of answer.<p>

"Stay in barracks 2D then, we don't have anyone training for that particular field right now, so they're open." Iona nodded and grinned internally.

She looked forward to going there. Sleeping in a tent was not as comfortable as sleeping in the relative protection of the concrete building. While it wouldn't have seemed much better to most, to Iona, it was practically a spa retreat. It felt very much like going home, and if she was being forced to take a vacation, then Iona thought that she might as well be comfortable.

The General turned his attention away from the computer and back to the violet Keronian, "What are you two planning on doing while you're here?"

Iona told the General of their plans, and he nodded. "That sounds like a good schedule. You can go, and make sure that I don't see you harassing the trainees like last time. Dismissed."

Iona sweatdropped at the memory, saluted, and left the building.

The General shook his head, /She's being stubborn about this. How much longer am I going to have to keep her there on Pekopon? I could really use her right now in more high-priority missions. I can't do that until she gets some separation between work and a personal life though. If she doesn't figure out a way to do that, then she'll crack, and too many good soldiers have gone down that path. I don't want to see that, not after everything.../

Iona stepped up to the door of the barracks and looked carefully at the number and letter printed there. Something seemed to tug at the back of her mind about that, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Iona stepped into the barracks and picked a spot to sleep.

The bed she chose was the third on the right, bottom bunk. Iona pulled out a pillow and sheets from the shelving units nearby, and moved to set them down on the bed.

Before she could, the light bulb suddenly went off in her mind and she stopped.

Iona stood still for a minute and prepared herself before tossing the bundle on the bed and dropping to the floor.

The deadly trap activated, and the weapon flew over her head, through the very spot she had been standing. Iona stood up and picked the sheets up off the mattress.

Now that the trap had been avoided, it was safe to sleep on the bed. She was glad she had remembered what the D barracks were for before she had done something stupid.

They were specially created to train assassins. Even though she could now sleep safely, she would still have to be wary about moving around in the building.

After she had made the bed, she sat and thought about going outside and assisting the drill sergeants with the trainees. It was one of her favorite pass times.

Then Iona remembered her instructions to leave them alone and frowned. It hadn't taken as long with the General as she had expected, and now she was left with some free time before lights-out for the base.

/I should probably go get some supplies. I really don't want to eat in the mess hall with the other Keronians./

Iona decided that gathering supplies would indeed be best, so she got up, walked to the door, opened it and leaned far to the left as the poisoned dart came flying at her face before leaving the barracks to go to the store.

* * *

><p>Aldis headed off to her detective agency and stopped in front of it. She looked over everything and smiled before entering the building. "Hello Cariri", she said to the salmon colored Keronian behind the desk.<p>

Cariri looked up and smiled, "Hello Ms. Aldis, It's good to see you back. I've kept track of the cases just as you asked. The good ones in a pile on the right, and the typical ones in a pile on the left."

Aldis looked into her office and saw the two piles of paper, the one on the left being much taller.

"Cariri, what's that one in the middle?"

The secretary smiled, "I have a feeling you are going to be interested in that one. I don't really know for sure what it is. The person who came in and dropped it off specified that it was for your eyes only." Aldis raised a brow. "Really...well...that IS interesting."

She turned to her assistant and grinned, "Thanks for keeping track of everything for me. You've been doing a wonderful job, as you always do."

Cariri grinned, "Well, you know..." She began, "As long as you keep signing the paychecks, I don't mind doing my job. Besides, you pay better then most people in this city."

Aldis laughed, "I pay you for the work that you do. Above average, for the above average performance. If you'll excuse me, I have a large case-load to look over."

Cariri nodded and returned to her desk, "Go right ahead. I'll be here if you need anything."

Aldis nodded and went into her office, "She's a lifesaver." She noted, and sat down at her desk to look over the cases she had been requested for.

Most of them were the usual type, Keronians not trusting their spouses, Keronians not trusting their employees, and Keronians who didn't trust someone that they didn't even know and wanted her to tail them just because.

She set those off to the side after every one and shook her head. "Those aren't the kind of cases I was thinking. I'm glad I knew what I was already in for with that stack."

She turned to the other stack and started reading through those. They were a little more interesting then the previous ones.

One involved a Keronian who thought that the police were wrong in putting someone behind bars for a crime. He thought that they had gotten the wrong man, even though the evidence was overwhelmingly against him.

One was a request to watch a neighborhood where a rash of burglaries had been recently committed. When she saw that one, she looked at it and decided that it must have been put into the wrong pile. This was not really anything super interesting. Then she looked at how much they were willing to pay.

The fee was staggering. It was five or six times the amount a case like this would normally bring in. She carefully looked over the details again. It sounded like a normal, run-of-the-mill burglar.

/Something's off here...I'll have to look into this./ She set it aside and continued making her way through the stack. The other requests didn't hold the same kind of intrigue that the first two did. She didn't know how many of them she would be able to get to, but she would try to get to as many as possible.

These Keronians came to her for a reason, and she didn't want to let them down. When she finished reading through the second stack, she turned her attention to the third, individual letter.

/This could be nothing./ She warned herself, /Keronians don't always want their business known by anyone else. That could a very good reason for telling her to not read it. It could be another typical, follow this person around type case. Don't get too excited./ She slowly opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

><p>Aldis grabbed her notebook and left her office. "I'll be back later Cariri."<p>

The secretary looked at her in surprise, "You've already found the case you want? That was fast."

Aldis turned to look at her for a moment, "Yeah. It was fast, but this is really important."

Cariri nodded, "I won't keep you then. Good luck boss."

Aldis nodded and left the building, going over the contents of the letter in her mind.

/It's no wonder they wanted to keep this quiet. This is big. Not to mention that the company involved is run by Dororo-kun's father. I don't think there is any way I could have turned this one down./

She hurried towards the building that the writer of the letter had asked her to go to. She carefully looked around herself before slipping inside. She found a spot to sit and made herself comfortable to wait for his arrival.

/He said he would check in here every day to see if I had gotten the request. I should have asked Cariri how long ago I got that one./

She flipped open her notebook and started jotting down notes concerning what she already knew.

* * *

><p>Giroro, Dororo and Kululu landed on Keron. They decided to split up to search for their respective friends and meet back up on the ship at the end of the day.<p>

Dororo and Giroro would go together to find Iona and Kululu would locate Aldis. If anything went wrong, and someone was missing by the end of the day, it would assure that at least one Keronian would know before too long had passed.

Dororo and Giroro set off on foot and Kululu turned to the computer systems of the ship. He began to modify them so that he could hack into any number of systems on Keron. He would be able to find Aldis much faster that way.

Maybe not as fast as Dororo with his ability to track anyone through his assassin magic, but faster then Kululu would be able to do it if he had gone off on foot.

Sure enough, he caught a glimpse of her as she was looking around herself carefully. She decided that no one was there apparently and slipped inside the warehouse.

Kululu frowned, that wasn't a place where anyone would conduct normal business. Something interesting must be going on.

He stood up from his seat, headed off to get his glider and left the ship. He wanted to see what it was that Aldis was up to. He headed off towards the building and thought very hard about what she could have been doing.

/She is a detective...kukuku...could she be revealing some form of information? Is she following someone?/

He shook his head, /no...there were no Keronians ahead of her going into that building. However...she could be getting ready to meet up with a particularly secretive client...kukuku...that would make sense.../

He wondered if she would come back to Keron simply to meet up with an important client and then shook his head. That didn't seem like a good enough reason to him. He landed the flier on the roof of the building and walked over to a patch of the roof that he could see through. This building seemed to be in conveniently bad shape.

He peered down into the building and caught sight of Aldis. She was sitting and writing. She must be waiting for someone, as he had suspected.

Kululu decided to wait and see who it was that Aldis was going to meet. He went back to his flier and pulled out a small robot. He turned it on and picked up the controller for it.

The small, spider looking robot shuddered to life and Kululu sent it down the side of the building and into the warehouse. He positioned it near Aldis so that he could see what was going on.

After a few minutes had passed and he had maneuvered it so he was sure that it was hidden well, he too, sat down to begin waiting for Aldis's client to appear. He was fairly certain that it would not be discovered or accidentally crushed on accident, but it was still better to be in a nearby location. This way, just in case it did happen, he wouldn't be left without any idea what was going on. He didn't like the location that this client had chosen to meet, and he didn't think that Aldis was very physically strong, so he felt that it would be better to stay where he was.

/kukuku...Besides,/ He told himself, /it seems like interesting things are about to occur. Who would have known that coming to find out why they left for Keron would turn into such a mystery...kukuku.../

Shortly after he had sat down, a Keronian snuck into the warehouse. He made his way over to Aldis and Kululu zoomed the camera in and turned the volume up.

"I'm glad you got my request." Aldis nodded and flipped to a blank page.

"I understood what you wrote in the letter, but I just want to get clarification on a few things."

The Keronian nodded, "Ask me whatever you need. I just want this to be over with."

Aldis nodded and thought for a moment, "You only gave me the barest details. Tell me everything."

The Keronian looked uncomfortable,

"Everything?" Aldis nodded, "If you want my help, I have to know exactly what it is that I'm dealing with here."

The Keronian paused, forming his thoughts, and then opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I work for the company Haroro inc. It is a vast, multi billion dollar corporation that comes up with the newest and most innovative technology in toys, electronics, and other non-essentials. The company has had contracts with many companies and governmental branches. They extend across planets, solar systems, and even more."

Aldis nodded, "It's a big company. I know the son of the owner. Continue."

The man nodded, "I am an accountant for this company. I have been for many years. Back when I first started working for them though...they didn't pay employees as much as I felt that I needed to get by and make a comfortable living for myself. so I...created a computer program that took a penny from every hundred dollars that the company made, and automatically deposited it into a separate account. I made millions, and it wasn't obvious, the company's revenue was so high, that it was barely noticeable." Aldis nodded slowly and took a few notes as he continued to speak.

"Things were going great, and I finally had the kind of money I thought that I deserved. I could live the easy life, and when I wanted to retire, the program would still be in place, so I could still make money." the Keronian paused and Aldis pressed forward,

"But then...?" He looked at her and sighed,

"Then I actually met Haroro. He wasn't the egotistical billionaire jerk that I had been led to believe he was. He's a good Keronian. He has compassion, and he really wants to bring about positive change in the world. He's a charismatic person, and very trusting, and I instantly hated myself for cheating him out of his money. I started to devise a way to replace the computer program with one that would actually start to transfer the funds back, and when I had almost completed it..." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Aldis, who opened it and read it out loud carefully.

_I know what you've been doing all these years. You can't hide it from me. If you don't give me some of the cuts, I will reveal your entire operation to Haroro and let you be fired, arrested, and thrown into prison to rot for the rest of your life. You're going to deposit my percentage into an untraceable bank account, and then leave the number and the withdraw code in a location that I will specify at a later date. I'll be in touch, so make sure you don't do anything stupid._

The Keronian looked at Aldis helplessly. "I've got a family. I've been trying to go straight. This is going to ruin everything. I know that I deserve to go to prison for what I've done, but please. I need your help."

Aldis looked carefully over the letter and up at the Keronian before nodding,

"Yeah. You do deserve to go to prison, but so does this Keronian. They knew about what you were doing but didn't alert any authorities. Instead, they've decided to extort money from you with blackmail."

She shook her head. "I'll find out who it is. In the meantime, just go with what they want, and contact me if they contact you."

The Keronian nodded and left he building in a hurry. Aldis stared at the letter in her hands, tucked it into her casebook and left as well, deep in thought, with Kululu following behind her.

* * *

><p>Giroro turned to Dororo, who put his hands up in a seal before softly saying the name of some form of assassin magic.<p>

His eyes started to glow and he turned to face another direction.

"This way Giroro-kun." He said and took off, Giroro in hot pursuit. When they reached the place, Giroro turned to Dororo,

"Are you sure?" They were standing in front of a common grocery store.

"This is indeed the place she is located right now." Dororo replied, before suddenly grabbing Giroro's arm and dragging him away from the entrance.

Giroro started loudly protesting. "What are you doing!?"

Dororo shushed him and Giroro blinked in surprise before quieting down and looking back at the entrance. Iona stepped out with a few bags and looked around herself warily before walking off.

"Did she see us?" Giroro asked and Dororo shook his head. "No. She would have confronted us."

Giroro nodded, "I suppose you are right."

"Should we follow her?" Dororo asked and Giroro thought for a moment. "She didn't come to Keron to go shopping. There has to be another reason. I want to know what it is. So yeah, let's tail her."

Dororo nodded and the two of them followed Iona from a ways behind. Both of them blinked in surprise when a Keronian came up to her, glaring and started talking under his breath.

He kept his mouth covered so Dororo couldn't tell what he was saying, but both of them understood Iona's reaction. She was leaning slightly away from the Keronian, her muscles tense, and had a wary expression on her face.

She didn't like him, she didn't feel like there was any reason he should be talking to her, and her fight or flight reflex was building up. A strange light came into the Keronian's eyes and he took a step back before speaking more calmly.

Iona relaxed a little bit and nodded. Dororo noticed that she was still keeping her guard up and wondered how she knew this Keronian.

* * *

><p>Iona walked down the street, keeping aware of her surroundings. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She glanced off to the left when a Keronian started to approach her.<p>

She blinked in shock and braced herself as he came up to her.

"Well hello there Sergeant Maya." Iona shook her head,

"You know by now what my real name is, and my rank too Corporal Dalolo."

The orange Corporal glared at her. "That's right. Lance Corporal Iona. That's who you really are. That's what we think anyways. You can never be to sure with you internal affairs Keronians. You could always be hiding behind another fake identity."

"That is who I truly am Corporal. Now. If you don't mind, I have to get going. I have other, more relevant maters to attend to. Not ones that lay in the past."

Dalolo narrowed his eyes, "Your past. My present. Your little stationing in my platoon tore it apart. I jump from platoon to platoon now, taking the place of injured soldiers. I have no true platoon anymore."

Iona shook her head. "I was following my orders. Not that I have to explain myself to you at all. I went in to find a traitor. I found him. If that tore your platoon apart then it obviously wasn't strong enough to stand up to the rigors of life on the battlefield."

Dalolo stared at her for a long time before nodding, "You know what? You're right. That platoon was constantly fighting itself anyways."

Iona slowly relaxed herself a little bit and nodded, "There will be another permanent platoon chosen for you soon. You will not have to jump from planet to planet for much longer."

Dalolo looked at her and shook his head, "That's what you're always doing isn't it? Bouncing from platoon to platoon, never really trusting anyone on it."

Iona looked at him curiously, "Perhaps, Why does that matter?"

Dalolo shrugged, "It doesn't. I have to go now, but I'll see you around."

Iona slowly nodded, "Very well. I will see you soon then Corporal Dalolo."

He turned and left and Iona stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and continuing on. It was rare that she met up with someone from a past mission. Usually because she was always moving, on a mission, or getting ready for he next one. Compared to past encounters...Dalolo was actually being quite civil. She was fairly interested in seeing him again soon and figuring out why.

* * *

><p>Dororo and Giroro looked at each other and shrugged. The encounter had been very strange, not one that they had been expecting at all.<p>

They followed Iona back to the barracks before turning and heading back to the ship. Kululu arrived shortly after they did.

They explained that they had found the Keronians that they came to find, and that there seemed to be a lot going on behind the scenes here.

Giroro spoke up, "I think we should stay longer. Obviously we didn't find out why they came here so suddenly, so we aren't done with our own mission."

Dororo nodded, "I am interested in staying as well."

Kululu agreed and the three Keronians decided that it was time for lights-out, so they headed off to the separate parts of the ship that they would stay in and ponder what was going on until they fell asleep.


End file.
